BANG!
by hawaiifiveo2012
Summary: One day there was an explosion in Five-0 Headquarters with the whole damned Five-0 team inside Team whump, Steve whump, Danny whump
1. Chapter 1

hello again, this is my fourth story on fanfic so far, I just love this site and posting stories for me is addictive. My fourth story is call Bang! I think ye know already from the name how it is going to play out, I hope ye enjoy! Some serious whump in this story since I am a huge whump fan they are my favourite type of fanfics so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The smell was the first thing that Steve took into account, the strong smell of fumes filled the air. He was confused, what the hell happened? One minute he was working on a case trying to figure out who killed a 17 year old girl the next he was sprawled across the floor of the Five-0 Headquarters inhaling smoke as the flames bellowed around him.

His vision was beginning to grey as he tried to get to his feet, he couldn't help coughing trying to empty his lungs of the thick black smoke. He couldn't see much the only source of light was the bright orange flames as they licked the walls slowly tearing apart the centre of Five-0.

He felt a hot liquid run down his forehead and when he put his hand up to his forehead to investigate his hand came back red with his own blood. He found it hard to breath as the fumes and smoke invaded his body. He was in big trouble. He just had to find the exit, easier said then done! The explosion blew Steve from the main corridor into his own office he stumbled a few times but thankfully never fell as he made his way out of what used to be his office. He eventually made his way to the shattered glass doors and barely managed to push them open. He nearly made his way to the main exit when he looked around and saw Danny lying motionless on the ground, his left arm alight with flames feeding off his body. He looked dead but Steve knew he had to help him.

He managed to crawl beneath the smoke to Danny, he tore off his t-shirt and began fighting off the flames off Danny's mangled body. After what felt like an eternity the flames finally disappeared off Danny but more were already beginning to sneak up behind him, they had to get out..Fast!

Steve tried to wake Danny up by shaking his good shoulder lightly but to no avail. At this point he didn't even know if he was shaking a dead man. Steve placed two fingers on Danny's neck, and thankfully there was a pulse, it wasn't very strong but it was still there. Steve knew he had to get out but to be honest he didn't have the energy to carry himself and Danny out at the same time. Heck, he could barely carry himself not to mind Danny. But he knew he couldn't leave Danny to die he would never be able to forgive himself.

Valuable minutes passed and the fire was getting closer and closer, Steve panicked. He began to drag Danny by his shoulders through the shattered glass doors, he knew that dragging Danny by the shoulders might only aggravate the burns but he couldn't possibly drag him any other way.

He was a few feet away when he saw Chin and Kono apparently unconscious outside Chin's office. He couldn't leave them nor could he carry them, should he just get out of there himself? No he couldn't do that not to his best friends!

The building began to creak under pressure and Steve knew they didn't have much time left. He boldly decided to leave with Danny and as he was exiting he saw Catherine sprawled out and guess what, she was unconscious! How many people were in the God damned building! Dragging Danny further and hearing the muffled sound of sirens slightly relieved him. Steve was aching, he couldn't breath, he felt dizzy and nauseous like he was going to pass out at any minute. But he kept going, he had to. Nobody was going to die because of him! Nobody that he cared about anyway.

Somehow he managed to make it down the stairs and as he turned the last corner he half smiled when he saw the sun streaming through the door, he could smell and taste the fresh air already as he coughed harshly to try and remove the acrid smoke from his body. He was finding it harder to breath, harder to see, harder to walk but at the foot of the door he could finally make out the figure of Sergeant Duke Lukela as he shouted "Steve!" and started to run towards the building.

Steve couldn't stop now, what about Kono, Chin and Catherine? They needed saving and fast, he knew the building was going to come down but he hoped that he would be out of there before it did. So Steve lay Danny down gently before turning around and without hesitation went straight back into the burning building in order to rescue his friends. Duke was shouting, everybody was shouting but Steve just had to ignore the professionals orders because if he didn't he knew help probably wouldn't come in time for the three remaining unconscious victims in the building.

He made his way through the building, climbing up the rocky stairs, flames licking his skin on either side of him hoping the steps wouldn't collapse under his weight. He was sweating, obviously as he went up with no top on as he used his t-shirt to put out the flames on Danny. He first came to Catherine who was lying on her side, blood flowing from a cut on the side of her head. Steve noticed her breathing straight away, it was uneven and she struggled to inhale, her exhales were coming out husky and sharp. He coughed as he picked up Catherine in his arms and headed for the dreaded staircase.

Thankfully the staircase was made out of marble so it was slower to collapse but it was hot! The marble burned the sole of his shoe and his feet were now starting to feel the heat. He made it down and dropped Catherine in the exact same position as Danny. In the distance he could see Duke laying Danny down on a gurney while the paramedics started cutting off his shirt and giving him oxygen. It worried Steve that he still had not woken up.

Steve once again turned back into the non-stable burning building, he made his way back up the stairs and finally made it to Chin and Kono. He threw Kono over his shoulder and made for the exit. Twenty minutes later he was back up, he felt awful, he needed oxygen and he needed some quick. He was sweating and his breaths were coming in uneven and raspy.

He made it to Chin and started dragging him towards the exit, he was halfway down the stairs when the inevitable happened.

With one loud bang the building started to crumble around him and Chin. Steve managed to carry Chin around the waist as he hurried to get out of the falling building. As the building began to fail, flames blew in every direction and managed to burn Steve in many areas, some severe some not so severe but on top of everything else Steve just couldn't cope anymore.

On the last step of the once fancy and shiny white marble stairs Steve collapsed on his stomach along with Chin as bits of the building surrounded them. Steve blinked and coughed before trying to stand once more, but before he had the chance to a huge beam came crashing down from the ceiling striking Steve in his back before crashing down on his head.

Another piece of debris had pinned Chin to the ground by the waist

The situation looked dire for Steve and Chin as they both lay unconscious, rocks and wooden pieces from walls and ceiling raining down on them. Steve looked horrible blood covered his body but most severe was the trickle of blood coming out of Steve's ear.

Both could only try and survive until rescue came...

* * *

well what do ye think as a first chapter there is a lot more to come by the way, and the story will be revealed how they got themselves in this situation in the first place in the next chapter, which will be up soon! don't forget to Review..thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Hello back again, couldn't keep ye waiting for too long! The whole story of how they got wrapped up in this mess will be revealed in this chapter. I hope ye are enjoying it so far, here is chapter 2! Thank ye for the positive feedback!

* * *

Chapter 2

**1 day before the explosion **

"We'v got a case, meet me on the South Shore 34 Avenue Road.." Danny heard Steve say through the phone. Not that he was complaining or anything he just would have liked a sleep in on a lazy Monday morning which was supposed to be their day off. But he reluctantly got out of bed and changed into his casual pants and shirt not forgetting the tie of course. He slipped on his loafers and headed for his sparkling pride and joy, his Camaro.

He got to the crime scene in less then twenty minutes. He entered the house and headed to the back room where he could see Steve, Chin and Kono. Max was also there examining the body.

"Hey.." Danny said on arrival

"hey.." Steve said already searching the room for any forensic evidence the killer might have left behind

Danny looked at the victim, she looked young, too young to be murdered. She was 18 at the most Danny thought but then Steve filled him in, her name was Isabelle Harris she was just 17 years old. What kind of bastard kills a innocent 17 year old girl!?

"Max do you know COD?" Danny asked sadly

"Yes detective, COD was clearly asphyxiation due to strangulation as you can see from the obvious marks around the victim's neck...You can also see ligature marks around the victim's wrists meaning the victim was restrained, also the victim has many lacerations to her hands and fingernails meaning the victim did try to defend herself, I am guessing that is when the killer restrained her.." Max informed the Five-0 team

"Okay, it must have been somebody she knew seeing that the killer entered through the window, right?" Danny asked looking at Steve. Steve nodded

"If the killer entered through the window, what about boyfriends, ex-boyfriends...A girl this age must have plenty of 'em" Danny said strolling over to the window

"Her parents are with HPD now they said she had no boyfriend, according to them she had no enemies.." Steve said

That is when Kono came up from behind them "Hey guys...check this out" Kono said holding out an old mobile phone in her hand

"This, is Isabelle's secret phone.. I found underneath her dresser, looks like she was casually meeting up with a guy name Rory Chang, she says he makes her happy" Kono said showing Steve and Danny the text messages

"Does her mom now about this Rory Chang?" Steve asked

"HPD asked her, they never heard of the guy before...but they did say that last week Isabelle went out to meet some friends and didn't arrive home until the early hours of the morning, Mr and Mrs Harris noticed visible bruises on Isabelle's arms, she said her friends were only messing about and she fell..."Kono said

"That's suspicious..I mean if a teenage girl was going out to meet a guy she fancied she wouldn't just come right out and say it to her parents...I think she was really going to meet this Rory guy and he is the one that gave her the bruises..." Danny said

"Exactly my thoughts.."Kono agreed

"Okay we'll go talk to her friends, that way we can confirm she wasn't with them that night and they might know something about this Rory Chang.." Steve said "Good work Kono..." Steve said again as he left the room, Danny hot on his heels

* * *

Soon they were talking to Isabelle's closest friend named Lisa Fanning, she was distraught as to be expected but Steve had to ask her a few questions.

"Did Isabelle have any enemies, was she fighting with anyone? Anything like that.." Steve asked gently

Lisa dried her tears before answering "No, not that I know of..everybody in school loved Izzy..." Lisa said painfully

Danny then showed a picture of the young and handsome Rory on his phone "Lisa, I know this is hard but do you recognise this man?" Danny asked

Lisa shook her head and snuffled her nose "No..should I?...Wait, is he Rory?" Lisa asked

Steve and Danny shot each other a glance "Ya, that is Rory do you know him?" Danny asked

"No, no I don't know him but Izzy knew him...she met him on a social networking site...she said he was her type of guy and he was funny and handsome...they never met each other face to face and when Rory finally said do you want to meet up...she was so excited..we even went shopping to pick out a new outfit ..."Lisa said sadly

"When did she meet up with him?" Steve asked

"Last Tuesday evening...why?" Lisa asked

Steve sighed "Because Isabelle told her mother she was meeting up with her friends, when she was actually going to meet Rory...she didn't make it home until 4 o'clock the next morning and when she did her parents noticed bruises and scrapes on her arms..." Steve explained

Lisa cried even more "Y'think he hurt her?" She gasped "...Do you think he was the one who did this?" Lisa asked horrified

"Right now he is our primary suspect..."Steve said

Lisa broke down in anger and frustration "I should have down something! I should have stopped her..or went with her!" Lisa began to blame herself and Danny was having none of it

He sat down next to the young girl, rubbing circles in her back comforting her "Hey, hey listen to me this is not your fault okay...It is no where near your fault and we are going to catch the guy who did this to Isabelle, I promise.." Danny said as Lisa cried harder and Danny hugged her to calm her down, her parents who were watching from the kitchen entered and the trio embraced in a warm gentle hug. Steve and Danny said their goodbyes and left the house.

In the car back to HQ, Steve and Danny were chatting "We need to talk to this Rory guy..." Steve said

"I agree, he is our main suspect..."Danny agreed when Steve's iPhone rang

"Chin what'v you got?" Steve asked

"Max has just finished examining the body and he found absolutely nothing.." Chin said

"Nothing? That's odd" Steve said looking at Danny

"Ya I know, Max also found residue of disinfectant on the girl's body.." Chin continued

"Meaning he cleaned the body of DNA before leaving the crime scene..that is why there is no evidence at the crime scene.." Steve said confirming Chin's suspicions

"Exactly...I have more..I ran Rory Chang through facial recognition and got a hit, well sort of..apparently Rory Chang is living in Texas and ..is dead.." Chin said, Steve and Danny were shocked

"W..what?! So who is this guy?" Steve asked

"Apparently Rory Chang was a native Texan but was killed last month, shot twice in the back coming home from work...They never caught the guy who did it.." Chin said

"Ohhh...so that is our killer, he is not from Hawaii, he is from Texas he kills Rory Chang and takes his identity to come to Hawaii!" Steve said

"But why did he kill Rory Chang?" Chin asked

"Maybe we have a serial killer on our hands.." Steve said as he pulled into HQ not noticing the black van that was following them

* * *

**3 hours before explosion **

At lunch time Steve's phone vibrated again, he picked it up and the caller ID read "Catherine"

"Hey Cath..." Steve said

"Heeey sailor...just wanted to know do you want to meet up for lunch?" Catherine asked

" yeah sure I'm on my lunch now if you want to join me..me and Danny at are Kamekona's" Steve said

"I'll be right there" Catherine said before ending the call

Ten minutes later Catherine pulled up in her vintage car and took a seat next to Steve who kissed her on her arrival.

"mmm I'll have whatever Danny's havin'" Catherine smiled as Steve went towards the shrimp truck

"So...ye busy?" Catherine asked trying to make conversation

"Yeah, we got a case up on the South Shore that will keep us on our toes.. hopefully this time there will be nobody getting shot" Danny said hinting at Steve

Steve came back with a delightful shrimp meal for Catherine and they all sat down laughing and enjoying their lunch break before heading back to work.

They didn't notice the man in the car, dressed all in black taking pictures of their every move, he found his target.

At the time of the explosion, Steve was working in his office trying to sort out endless piles of paperwork before delivering them to the Governor. He was just about to finish when his phone vibrated once more. Rolling his eyes he wondered who it could be, he was busy he didn't have time for little chats.

He looked at the ID and it read "Catherine" once again, he rolled his eyes once more, it was cute that Catherine kept ringing him to see how his day was going but not now, he had so much to do!

"Hey Cath I'm a bit busy can I call yo-" Steve instantly knew there was something wrong and when Catherine started talking her voice shaky it confirmed his worst fears.

"-Steve just...just do what he tells you to do.." Catherine said quickly

"Cath?! Cath? where are you, are you okay?!" Steve's attention was now completely on this phone call

"N'awwww is little Stevie scared?" a voice teased on the other end of the line before giggling evilly

Steve took a deep breath, he had Cath! he is going to kill her, I'm never going to see her again all these horrible thoughts were flying through Steve's mind "Who is this?" Steve demanded

"Why don't you come out here and you'll find out?" The raspy voice said. Steve was confused at first but when he looked around and saw what the man was talking about is stomach turned.

There standing right in front of him was Rory Chang with his arm secured tightly around Catherine's neck and another unknown device in his other hand. He was no 17 year old teenager, more like a creepy old 45 year old man.

"Don't you move!" Rory said to Steve as Steve edged his way closer

Catherine looked calmly into Steve's eyes, her eyes saying "Don't you dare try anything stupid!"

"What do you want?" Steve asked putting his hands up in the air in defeat

"I want you to stop...stop investigating me! I have nothing to loose McGarrett and by looking at you, you have a lot to loose!" Rory said squeezing Catherine's throat tighter making Catherine wince

"Hey hey you don't have to do this! Just let her go!" Steve said moving towards Rory but Rory was not going to allow that

"STAY BACK...STAY BACK!" Rory said squeezing Catherine's neck and Steve could see with his own eyes she was struggling to breath

"Get your gun, slide it over to me!...NOW!" Rory ordered and Steve obeyed his orders for Catherine's safety

Suddenly Danny Chin and Kono entered the room behind Rory which made Rory panick. He displayed the device in his hand with the big red button located on top of the control

"BOOM!" he said before pressing the button and the place went up in one big fireball

* * *

Chapter 3 up soon I already have it typed up and saved so I promise it will be up soon, I will make ye a deal if ye keep reviewing I will treat ye and upload two chapters tomorrow, so get reviewing! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Please please review here is chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been around half an hour since the building had collapsed with Steve and Chin inside, unfortunately for them they were still trapped underneath heavy rocks and debris as firefighters had to ensure not getting themselves hurt while getting the remaining Five-0 members out of the wreck. They had to take into account stability and structure as they rescued the two men and many more innocent civilians, and that took longer then everyone expected. But now they were beginning to dig finding unconscious people everywhere they looked and unfortunately finding some individuals where help has come too late

The drilling and constant banging was the first thing Chin noticed, the second of course being the pain in the lower course of his body, he tried to move but soon realised he was trapped. He tried to move the object restricting his movement but failed.

He laid his head down on the dusty floor closed his eyes and waited, the continuous banging not helping his current headache. He opened his eyes again and was shocked by what he saw; there was Steve lying on his stomach dried blood trickling from his ear. His eyes closed and unmoving it scared Chin.

He moved his arms and nudged Steve in the shoulder, even though it was hard because a big beam was laying pinning him down on the ground. The beam rested on the back of his head and Chin was sure the blood coming out of his ear meant he had a head injury. He needed medical attention, but then again so did Chin. He couldn't breath nor could he move, he was sure he had a severe concussion and a broken pelvis, maybe a broken rib or two

"Steve?" Chin coughed at the dust surrounding him making it hard to breath, the space was small as the remaining pieces of the Five-0 headquarters surrounded them, above, over and under. They were both lucky they didn't get completely squashed by the building

Chin had his eyes closed when he heard a gurgling sound, he opened his eyes to see Steve half awake, he lay a hand on Steve's shaky shoulder

"Steve? Steve can y'hear me?" Chin coaxed and eventually Chin was rewarded by Steve fluttering his eyes open half-mast

He struggled to breath the metal beam pushing down on him crushing him, pinning him to the floor. He hardly had enough space for his stomach to rise and fall to get vital oxygen into his smoky lungs

"C...hin" Steve started to shift under the beam but Chin stopped him immediately

"Stop! Your only going to do more damage.." Chin said

Steve closed his eyes " Can't b..reath" Steve coughed, he was being crushed to death, Chin had to do something

He tried to move the beam off his waist one more time and it shifted upwards, the only problem with that is when Chin moved his beam upwards it also moved Steve's beam downwards, Steve was really struggling. His breathing turned into hyperventilation and then to wheezing, his eyes were closed, his body was pushed firmly down on the floor, bruises began to form on Steve's bare back and a deep laceration could be seen by his shoulder blade.

Eventually Chin painfully slid out from under his beam, but that is where it ended. He couldn't do anything else as he was sure the beam had crushed his pelvis, overwhelmed with pain Chin collapsed and tried to breath through the pain

"C..."Steve coughed "He-" cough cough cough "can't brea-" cough cough cough

That is when drills could be heard right above Chin's head, he looked up and a piece of the rock collapsed and he was staring into the face of a brave firefighter.

"You Okay sir?" The firefighter asked

"I...broke my hip bone but other then that I think i'm 'k" Chin said before continuing

"It's Steve you need to be helpi-" Chin said looking towards Steve

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Chin shouted as he looked at Steve and saw that the drilling had pushed yet another beam down on top of the beam squashing Steve..How were they going to get him out?! Steve was looking up at Chin his eyes, bulging out of his head, taking in a shaky breath but he couldn't exhale he was too squashed

"HELP! My friend needs help, he's dying! He is being squashed.." Chin said wincing at the pain even talking brought him

"Okay sir We'r going to send down paramedics to you okay they are going to put a strap around you and bring you up here so you can get the treatment you need, do you understand?" The firefighter asked

"W..what about Steve?" Chin asked "I'm not leaving him!" he vowed

"We will take care of your friend sir, but right now by the looks of things you need medical attention-"

"Stop wasting time and help Steve!" Chin demanded. Chin heard mumbling off Steve and moved in closer to hear what he was saying "g...g...go!" Steve said, eyes filled with pain, it looked like Steve was taking his last couple of breaths

Soon enough Chin's painful ordeal was over, he was strapped to a gurney as he looked back to his prison and saw many many firefighters and paramedics fighting to save Steve's life

Reluctantly Chin agreed to go to the hospital and was being wheeled into the ambulance when in the distance he saw one of the strong firefighters carry a limp body out of the rubble. Chin soon recognised it as Steve, his pants torn his chest and shoulders burnt and blistering, he looked terrible.

It scared him but unfortunately the paramedics slammed the door shut and Chin's ambulance raced towards the hospital, his eyes slowly drifting shut as he gave in to the pain medication.

* * *

Rachel heard straight away, she saw the black smoke rising when she was at home and realised that was very close to where Danny worked. She decided to go and investigate while Grace was still at school. She hoped in her car and drove towards the palace, as she neared the palace the road was blocked off by several HPD cruisers with their blue sirens on

"I'm sorry M'am this road is currently closed" The officer stated the obvious

"What happened?" Rachel asked but the officer did not tell, Rachel was beginning to get very worried as she rang Danny's phone and it went straight to voicemail.

She reluctantly went home and immediately turned on the news, she was shocked from what she saw and heard  
"BREAKING NEWS: There has been an explosion in Iolani Palace with many people injured and many people dead. So far there has been 16 deaths with over 20 injured, my reporter Sarah Track reports"

"...I'm here with Sergeant Duke Lukela reporting to you live form Iolani Palace. Duke is there any evidence that this could be terrorist related? Duke: At this point we don't know if this is terrorist related, our main priority now is to get everybody that was inside the building out safely.." That is all Rachel needed to hear before she was in her car rushing towards the hospital fearing the worse

Rachel rushed inside the hospital in one way hoping Danny was here not still trapped inside the building suffering and in pain.  
"Hello, my name is Rachel Edwards, my husband came in here after the explosion at Iolani Palace his name is Danny Williams?" Rachel said to the receptionist, tears welling up in her eyes

"Danny is currently in surgery at the moment but if you would like to take a seat the surgeon will be with you as soon as possible" The receptionist informed a very worried Rachel as she strode off to the tense waiting room

That is when they rushed Chin by, on the way to surgery.

"Chin?" Rachel said in shock

Chin was out cold and it brought tears to Rachel's eyes what if Danny was worse? All she could do is wait and hope for the best

An hour later a sophisticated looking doctor exited the floppy doors leading to the OR, he still had his scrubs on and Rachel could see a tiny bead of sweat drip down his forehead. He calmly walked over to Rachel to tell her the news about Danny. Rachel was already standing waiting, hoping and praying he wasn't delivering bad news.

"Family of Detective Danny Williams?" The doctor asked politely

"Yes that's me I'm Rachel his ex-wife...How is he?" Rachel asked as the doctor put out his hand to shake Rachel's. After a friendly greeting the doctor made Rachel sit down as he told her the news, it's bad Rachel thought

"My name is Dr. Lane I am Danny's neurosurgeon..Danny is in critical condition, on arrival Danny was unconscious on non-responsive, we rushed him straight to a CAT scan to determine if there was a serious head injury we have to contend with, the results came back and it confirmed Danny had a skull fracture. The skull is important as it protects the brain and with the skull now fractured it forms complications for the brain, it may cause the brain to swell, as a precaution we have drilled a hole in Danny's skull to leave room for the brain to swell. The brain does not swell straight away after a trauma like this, so if Danny's brain does swell it will do so in the next 2-3 days..." The doctor informed Rachel

Rachel tried to control her tears, but it was hard "He is going to be okay?" Rachel asked

"Danny is young, he is fit..he is strong they are all huge indications that Danny will fight this and he will pull through. At this point in time I simply do not know if Danny is going to pull through. It's too early to say. On top of the injuries I just mentioned Danny also has third degree burns to his left arm and shoulder, once Danny is awake we will begin a skin graft but we have him on a high dosage of antibiotics to make sure his burns don't get affected in the meantime.." Dr. Lane said

Rachel cleared her throat, this was too much to deal with. One minute she was at home doing the washing up, the next she was in the hospital waiting room wondering if Danny was going to make it through the night! What about Grace? What would she do if she didn't have a father. All these thoughts muddled up Rachel's brain but she knew she had to push them to the back and just think positive

"C..Can I see him?" Rachel asked

"Yes of course you can, I will come to get you when he is settled in in his room okay do you have any questions for me?" Dr Lane said

Rachel nodded her head negatively "No thank you doctor"

"I'm sorry I can not bring you better news but you have to think positive, that will help Danny through this tough time.." Dr Lane said seeing how upset Rachel was he lay a hand on her shoulder "It's going to be okay, I have seen many casualties like this before and they all walked out of here as good as new.."

"But there are also the non lucky people" Rachel took a deep breath "Excuse me" She said as she made her way down the corridor and into the ladies bathrooms, there she took a tissue and splashed a bit of water of her red face and puffy inflammed eyes

This is why she never wanted Danny to become a cop

* * *

I did promise ye two chapters in one day so I had to keep my promise so here ye go the next chapter is up Tank ye for reviewing!, I hope ye are enjoying! I know there wasn't any Steve hurt in this one but there will be.. . Anyway Review let me know what ye are thinking! Oh also the mystery of this Rory Chang dude will be cleared up in the next few chapters :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"He's crashing we'r loosing him!" One of the experienced paramedics shouted as Steve was wheeled into the Emergency Department

They rushed him into trauma bay 7 all the time continuing CPR on Steve's lifeless body.

"Bring in the crash cart!" One of the many nurses yelled as another quickly brought in the life-saving defibrillator

"Charge to 280" The nurse said and two minutes later "Clear!" All the nurses and doctors stepped back while 280 volts of electricity surged through Steve's body, his body jumped off the gurney and not even a minute later plopped back down again with a sickening thud. Steve still flat lined

"Charge to 300!" The doctor ordered as he squeezed life saving oxygen via the ambu bag. The machine charged once again and Steve was once again shocked with 300 volts of surging electricity in the hope of getting his stubborn heart to beat again. His back arched but still nothing

"Commence CPR" The doctor said as another nurse pushed down hard into Steve's sternum in the hope to trigger his heart to beat again "C'mon...C'mon!" The nurse chanted to herself as she pushed deeper

"Charge to 360...Clear!" Everybody stopped what they were doing yet again as Steve got electrocuted one more time, he plopped back down on the gurney and the faces of the ER team were glued to the heart monitors, it showed a steady heartbeat. The nurse looked down and smiled as she saw Steve's bruised and burnt stomach rise and fall steadily. But he wasn't out of the woods yet!

"Okay, I want him intubated, give him 10mls of adrenaline and get him up to the CAT scan pronto!" Dr. Frederick ordered as his team rushed around him, his second in command carefully and strategically placing a large endo-tracheal blue tube down Steve's neck and another nurse applying the electrodes to Steve's chest and abdomen. While another inserted Steve's IV with 10mls of adrenaline to ensure his heart kept beating, they certainly did not want Steve to arrest again!

And a quick 20 minutes later Steve was ready, he was barely recognisable tubes covering 90% of his body his upper torso bandaged as his skin bubbled underneath from what looked to be second and third degree burns, his shoulders were also red and burnt but they were not too severe.

They wheeled him up to the CAT scan and soon Steve was rushed straight into the OR

* * *

Chin felt groggy, he felt tired he had no energy as he slid his eyes open. Adjusting his vision to the bright room, he knew where he was, the hospital. The hospital was becoming a home away from home for the Five-0 members and Chin hated it, he hated hospitals full stop.

He turned his head slowly and saw a blonde nurse standing beside his bed smiling, her lips were moving but he couldn't quite figure out what she was saying. His sense of hearing eventually came back to him and he was met by a very worried nurse. He let out a pained grunt and the nurse picked up on it

"Chin? Can y'hear me, Are you in pain?" The nurse asked, pain medication at the ready

Chin noticed something, something strange; he couldn't hardly move the lower section of his body. He couldn't feel his legs...shit! He panicked, his breathing rate went through the roof and his vision once again began to blur. The nurse ran out of the room and soon enough there was a strong doctor holding Chin down and putting an oxygen mask over Chin's mouth and nose. Finally Chin calmed down, his breathing came back to an acceptable level, and he asked the vital question

"Why...can't I feel m'legs?" Chin asked his voice was slurred and full of fear and worry

The doctor looked at the nurse who was standing at the other side of the bed "Get me 10mls of Morphine please.." The doctor mouthed and the nurse swiftly left the room

"NO! ..pain meds.." Chin struggled with the doctor one more time before settling back down again

"Chin the reason you can't feel you legs is because you severely broke your pelvis, we managed to put it right during surgery but there is a chance this break can affect the mobility of your legs, unfortunately we don't know the extent of the damage at this point but there is a chance that the broken pelvis may have damaged some nerves affecting your mobility, I am having a special hip consultant down to you in the morning but the best thing you can do for now is rest and don't cause yourself any more damage.." The doctor explained to a shocked and horrified Chin

"Will I be able t'walk again?" Chin asked

"Chin like I said before, we don't know the extent of the damage just yet but we remain optimistic.." The doctor said as the nurse entered the room with the pain medication in a shiny new syringe

Chin demanded no more pain relief but it was too late the doctor had already injected the pain meds into his IV. Chin could feel himself drift and soon he was in pitch black darkness.

* * *

Kono woke up with a headache, thankfully for her she escaped with only minor scraped and bruise along with a hefty concussion and smoke inhalation.

"Good evening Kono, how'r you feeling?" The kind nurse asked

"M'tired...what happened?" Kono asked rubbing her eyes

"You were involved in an explosion early this evening, at Iolani Palace? Any of this triggering anything?" The nurse asked

Kono nodded she didn't remember anything but according to the nurse she was involved in an explosion at Five-0 HQ? Doesn't that mean Chin, Danny and Steve were all involved too? She was so confused

"Wh..where's m'cousin?" Kono asked "Chin Ho Kelly?"

"Chin Ho Kelly was also involved in the explosi-" The nurse was cut off by an impatient Kono

"What?! Is he okay?" Kono asked trying to straighten herself in the bed but the nurse did not allow that

"No, Miss Kalakaua you can not move, you have a grade two concussion it will only make things worse!" The nurse said trying to restrain the determined cop

"Is he okay?" Kono demanded as she gave in and relaxed back into the bed

"I'm not sure, he is just down the hallway why don't I check?" Kono liked this nurse she was very helpful

Before the nurse left the room she applied an oxygen mask over Kono's mouth and nose  
"You inhaled smoke, this will help.." She said as she exited the room

* * *

Catherine was wheeled straight for a thoracic scan, which is a scan of Catherine's chest. The doctor's knew Catherine had a chest injury, she had trouble breathing when she came in, her breathing was short and raspy suggesting trauma to the lungs and thoracic cavity. They had to put her on a ventilator as she could not breath on her own, they also had her heavily sedated. They could not diagnose chest injuries through physical examination so they had to bring her for a thoracic scan to determine the extent of her injuries.

Sure enough the scan confirmed their suspicions, Catherine had three broken ribs, thankfully none penetrated into her lungs, so why was her breathing so laboured? On close expection they realised Catherine had what was known a a Pulmonary Contusion. A pulmonary contusion is bruising or bleeding of your lung tissue that may cause pain and trouble breathing. The doctor's now knew why Catherine had trouble breathing and decided to bring her for an ultra-sound to consider their best method of treatment.

They brought Catherine for an ultra-sound and concluded it was worse then they originally thought. Blood was flowing freely around Catherine's lung cavity, putting pressure on the lungs to expand and take in oxygen and they realised if they didn't do anything soon she could drown in her own blood, or cause permanent damage to her lungs. The ER team decided to drain the blood out of Catherine's lungs by inserting a chest tube, the chest tube is used to remove air, blood, or fluid from around Catherine's lungs it also lets her lungs fill with air when she breathes. They brought Catherine back to the trauma bay, where they quickly got to work, they cut an incision in Catherine's left side before entering a tube which led to a clear bag and soon enough the blood began to flow through the tube and into the bag, now all the doctor's could do is wait and hope no more complications arose.

* * *

Rachel was eventually led in to see Danny in the intensive care unit of the hospital. She walked in and she literally did not recognise Danny. He had a bulky plaster wrapped roughly around his head and plasters were covering the left side of his body. Rachel could see his skin blistering underneath the plasters and knew he would always be left with a scar, a terrible reminder of what had happened to him, and his friends.

She sat down next to him and held his hand tightly against her chest, she brought his hand up to her mouth where she closed her eyes and kissed his hand gently listening to the whoosh of the ventilator the only thing keeping him alive, and the steady beeping of the heart monitors. If Danny knew that a machine was the only thing keeping him alive right now, he would probably flip saying "He is stronger then that!" Rachel laughed sadly at that thought

"I'm here Danny, It's me Rachel..I'm not goin' anywhere!" Rachel said rubbing the tears that managed to escape from her eyes

"You just be strong...I can't loose you...not again!" Rachel said rubbing circles in Danny's hand

It was just going to have to be a waiting game

* * *

Thank ye for the reviews, I really love them so don't stop now...next chapter up soon! As you can tell I'm not a doctor so sorry if I got any medical terms wrong or if the injuries don't make any sense! :P


	5. Chapter 5

Thank ye for the reviews I love them, ye are the best here is chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5

It was a long 4 hour surgery to repair Steve. After the CAT scan Dr. Frederick confirmed Steve had a bleed in the brain in which they had to fix. They brought him straight to the OR to relieve the pressure already building up in his brain. Thankfully the operation was a success but Steve was still critical, Dr. Frederick had a 50% chance of Steve surviving and even if he did he may have to experience extensive physiotherapy lessons.

It had been 8 hours since the explosion and it was nearing the end of Dr. Frederick's 11 hour shift, Dr. Ming will be taking over now and when he did he sent Steve for an X-Ray to determine any other damage he sustained.  
The results were horrifying!

Steve had a broken sternum, 6 broken ribs, one penetrating his right lung, a broken collarbone and 2 broken vertebrae in his back, this worried Dr. Ming as if the vertebrae in any way penetrated the spinal column then Steve would be paralysed from the neck, for thee rest of his natural life. Not easy for a crazy superSEAL with a job as crazy as his

He brought Steve for an X-Ray know as a lumbosacral spine X-ray to get a closer look at the vertebrae and the spinal column. Thankfully 4 hours later when the result came back it showed no damage to the spinal fluid meaning he was not going to become a vegetable, not by his spine anyway. However when Steve will eventually wake up they will have to put on a back brace and he would have to wear it for some time to come in order for his back to heal, he wouldn't like that but it has to be done!

The fact that Steve had a broken sternum rose concern for doctor Ming as the sternum is the main bone that protects the lungs and the heart which are both very vulnerable organs. To ensure Steve's heart was okay he brought him to get a CT scan done on his heart known as the HeartView CT. Steve entered the chamber of the X-Ray machine while the doctor's checked the results from monitors outside the chamber.

Thankfully there was no heart damage! They also checked lung function, fortunately there was no damage apart from the one broken rib that penetrated the right lung in which Dr. Frederick put in a chest tube to repair the damage before his shift ended

They brought him back to the Intensive Care Unit where they hoped and prayed he would make a full recovery

* * *

Kono woke up to the bright light streaming in from the windows in her room, the sun was directly shining at her and it irritated her headache to a level she didn't know was possible. She felt tired, she felt exhausted actually and she felt like throwing up but she had to find out how her cousin was before hand

The nurse calmly strode into the room a healthy 15 minutes later "How is Chin?" Kono asked not giving the nurse a chance to talk herself

"Chin Ho is doing just fine, he was asking about you.." The nurse said smiling

"Get me a wheelchair!" Kono said throwing her legs over the side of the bed in one swift move

"No! Kono what did I just say a while ago, you have to rest, you have to recover yourself!" The nurse insisted

"Im Fine! Just...I need to see Chin!" Kono said, she was very close to her cousin

After another approximately 7 minutes arguing and negotiating Kono finally got her own way and soon she was being wheeled down the corridor towards Chin's room.

Chin was sleeping when Kono first arrived but when Kono took his hand in hers his eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw Kono sitting next to him, however she looked terrible. She looked pale and her lips were a shade of purple/blue

"Hey Cuz..How'r you feeling?" Kono whispered

"K'no.. what you doing outta' bed?" Chin asked suprised

"I wanted to see for myself that you were okay.." Kono said, tears welling up in her eyes

"Hey, Hey I'm fine...I promise.." Chin said rubbing her hand comfortingly

Kono took in a shaky breath before releasing it again "I was just...scared I guess" Kono admitted "Sorry." Kono laughed as she was slightly embarrassed as tear were freely flowing down her cheeks. Chin put a hand up to her face and wiped away a stray tear

"It's going to be okay" Chin said gently

Kono nodded as they both chatted to each other, Chin informing her on his injuries while Kono did the same.

* * *

The doctor came in for a regular daily check up on Danny the next day. Rachel had spent the night in the hospital, in an uncomfortable sofa situated adjacent to the bed. She woke up when the doctor came in. The doctor first checked his heart rythm using a stetoscope. He then took out a small flashlight pen and pulled up Danny's eyelids before shining it in Danny's eye to see if there was any reaction.

"Is he okay?" Rachel added as the doctor neared the end of the daily check-up

"He is holding his own, he does react to the light stimuli so that is a good sign and he has a healthy and steady heartbeat. We have him kept under what is called a medically induced coma just until the swelling in Danny's brain reduces. We expect his brain to swell within the next day or two and until then we don't know what Danny's prognosis will be.." Dr Lane said to a terrified Rachel

"I will be back later this evening to check on him, I would also like to bring him for another CT scan this evening to see if there is any pressure changes within his skull..any questions?" The doctor continued

"How will you know when the brain is after swelling?" Rachel asked

"This evening the CT scan will give us an indication, and we insert a tube in Danny's skull... This will collect any fluid building up around Danny's brain so this will also be an indication of when and how much Danny's brain will swell.." The doctor informed Rachel giving her time to absorb the newly held information

That is when Dr. Lane's pager started beeping annoyingly "Excuse me I have to go but if you ave any questions ask the nurse and she will page me..." The doctor offered

Rachel smiled slightly even though there was pain behind it "Thank you doctor!" She said as the doctor left the room

* * *

Catherine's condition had not changed overnight, suprisingly blood was still coming out of the tube. She was still very critical and could not breath on her own. One of Catherine's specialist consultants was checking up on Catherine's process when Catherine started to come round. Weirdly she didn't even panick by the obstruction being the tube in her throat she just lid there calmly.

"Catherine? Catherine my name is Consultant John Bayers squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Unfortunately Catherine did not squeeze Consultant Bayer's hand, there was something seriously wrong! That is when is all went out of hand

Catherine went completely still and suddenly out of nowhere was struggling to breath, she was wheezing her body nearly elevated off the bed to get some air into her lungs. She was suffocating herself!

Without hesitation the consultant pushed the alarm button and the alarm "CODE RED!" was screeching throughout the hospital. The doctor lay Catherine down flat on her back as the machine now showed her heartbeat significantly increased

Doctors and nurses from all over the ER rushed in to help "She is going into Acute Respiratory Distress!" the consultant shouted injecting some sort of medicine that would slow down her heartbeat. Then it got worse!

The oxygen level showing on the monitor were too low while the Carbon Dioxide levels were too high, Catherine was going into full respiratory failure! Her heartbeat was coming in irregular before she flat lined

"She is arresting! Get the crash cart NOW! She is suffering from Acute Respiratory Failure, we need to act fast!" The doctor said as he unceremoniously tore off Catherine's hospital gown and started CPR on her lifeless body. Catherine's lips and face were turning a sickly blue and with each passing second the doctor knew Catherine's chances of survival were depleting, he had to get her heart beating and to get more oxygen then Carbon Dioxide into her body.

As the crash cart was wheeled into the room, the nurse quickly charged to 300 and shocked Catherine. He head lolled to the left then to the right as the electricity took over her body. Fortunately for Catherine it only took one shock to bring her back to life as the monitors read a unsteady heartbeat but it she was alive, that is all tat matters, for now.

The doctor ordered for Catherine's ventilator, the ventilator needed to have more Oxygen then Carbon dioxide so the oxygen can get to the starved organs and the oxygenated blood can be once again pumped around the body. If there was too much Carbon Dioxide in Catherine's lungs she can develop a condition known as hypercapnia or respiratory acidosis which is the build up of carbon dioxide in the blood, that combined with the lack of fresh oxygen there is a chance Catherine could suffocate, so they had to switch the ventilator to a higher concentration of oxygen and quick.

* * *

Back with Kono and Chin the atmosphere was glum, Chin had just told Kono that he might not be able to walk again as the break to his pelvis might have damaged some nerves causing permanent damage. The consultant was coming around soon to see if there is any chance that Chin would regain the movement of his legs

Back in Kono's room she tried to think positive but she just couldn't imagine her normally so active cousin in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. It just wasn't possible, how had this happened?! She couldn't remember anything and it annoyed her, it was probably due to the grade 2 concussion the nurse said she sustained.

Half an hour later in Chin's room a fancy looking man wearing a suit and tie came through the doors, a stetoscope placed neatly around the collar of his shirt

"Hello Chin Ho Kelly my name is Consultant Paul Carlton I am a specialist hip and groin consultant here at Queens, I'm just going to carry out a few tests just to measure the extent of the injuries and ask you a couple of questions, that okay?" He asked . Chin nodded

"Okay, brilliant this shouldn't take long so don't worry and if your in any pain don't be afraid to speak" The doctor said before commencing

He went down to Chin's lower extremities and lay his hand on the sole of Chin's feet  
"Okay Chin I want you to try and push against my hand, can you do that for me?" The consultant asked

Chin tried so hard but his feet didn't budge. Chin was beginning to get worried and frustrated so the consultant moved onto his next test. In different parts of Chin Ho's legs he randomly pinched tightly, so tight it left a little mark afterwards but Chin didn't mind. Chin noticed himself wince when the consultant pinched behind his knee. The smile on the consultants face grew and so did Chin's. He had feeling! That is a good sign!

He then went on to check Chin's reflex. He raised Chin leg using a long bandage and with a little hammer he started to tap at Chin's knees. At the last tap Chin's knee shot fowards as he hit a sensitive nerve. This was good although Chin couldn't feel his legs not all nerves in his legs were damaged, some were very much intact. The consultant has seen enough

"Okay, not all nerves in your legs have been damaged which is good, but I would like to send you back up to surgery. The surgeons are going to insert pins into the broken part of the pelvis, unfortunately for you those pins are going to be attached to a frame which is going to be situated outside your body, this will help the bones heal quicker and I am going to make an appointment with the hospital's physiotherapist to start making you put some weight on your legs, this will strengthen the muscles in your legs however nerve damage is irreversible but we will try our best to get you back on your feet, the sooner the better.." The doctor informed Chin, Chin was delighted even though it was going to be a long and painful journey the thought alone of walking again motivated him so he was just happy with that thought.

* * *

Well Catherine is in a bad way, Steve and Danny are in a bad way Chin is in a relatively bad way but who will come out the best? Stay tuned to find out!

REVIEW! PLEASEEE!


	6. Chapter 6

Omg I am overwhelmed with the amount of support in the form of reviews, favourites and follows I love them..seriously. I am so glad ye are liking the fanfic so here is chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6

A week later and much to Kono's relief she was discharged from hospital with strict warnings that if she was experiencing headaches, nausea or dizziness she would come straight back to get checked out. Even though Kono herself was discharged she still stayed around the hospital to support Chin in any way she could. Over the past week Chin had it tough. He had extensive physiotherapy sessions, an hour in the morning and an hour in the evening Chin found it hard to keep his energy levels up. So he spent the rest of the day sleeping and watching TV. Doctors had informed Chin that they wanted him to stay in hospital until he regained some, not all of the mobility in his legs. Just until they knew it was safe enough to let Chin home without him falling and doing more damage. However the professionals weren't so sure Chin would ever be able to work in the Five-0 task force again. This crushed Chin, being a cop was his life he couldn't think of being anything else, he needed to prove to the physiotherapist and the doctors that he was able enough to get back on the task force. He had to push himself harder.

Kono never left his side. When Chin would sleep Kono would take a nap or read a girly magazine, when Chin was awake Kono would chat to him to try take his mind off his current situation.

"Why don't you go home Kono? I'm fine here" Chin would say sincerely

Kono rolled her eyes "I'm going nowhere cuz!" she insisted

"You've just been released from hospital yourself Kono, you need to rest! The last thing I need right now is for you to end back in a hospital bed because of me!" Chin said a sad, depressed tone to his voice, it broke Kono's heart. There he was lying in the bed, his whole future at stake and he was still worried about her, it melted her heart. She loved her cousin so much she tried to hold back the tears.

"Chin, I'm fine I promise!" Kono said again, Chin only nodded in reply before directing his gaze to the window. The great outdoors

"...I never got to surf!" Chin said sadly his gaze still fixed on the clear blue skies outside

"What?" Kono said, she knew what he said but she only wanted to stall time to think of a reply

"I never got to surf.." Chin repeated looking at Kono before looking back outside

Kono laughed for no reason atall before continuing "You'll still get to surf Chin.." Kono said, the events of the past week were all coming together now and it hit Chin hard

Chin scoffed to himself "Not if i'm not able to walk.." he said

"Chin you will be able to walk okay, you just have to stay positive and I promise you you will walk again! You'r too stubborn not to!" Kono said trying to add humour to the awkward situation

"You don't know that Kono! Even the doctors don't know if i'm going to walk again! And...and I've tried to thin positive, believe me I have but nothing works..nothing!" Chin said emotionally. Kono was baffled for words, what could she say? After all he was telling the truth, nobody simply knew if Chin was going to walk again..it tore them apart.

* * *

"Grace drew this for you" Rachel said hanging up a colorful picture of three stick people, underneath a rainbow. She even drew Danny in a fancy shirt and tie, with his fancy shoes and combed back hair. Danny would be proud of his eight year old daughters drawing when he woke up. It was taking Rachel way too long for Danny to wake up, she was beginning to get impatient but she knew it would just take time.

"Grace misses you, she said a prayer for you yesterday..I snuggled her in in bed last night and she actually said a prayer for you! The weird thing is Grace never prayed in her life! That is how important you are to her so you better wake up..." Rachel found a lump form in her throat and she stood up and strolled around Danny's bed to relieve it.

A single tear escaped her eye "The thought of never seeing you awake again tears me apart!..The thought of you not being here for when Grace graduates or walking her up the aisle on her big day kills me Danny...Why did you become a cop!" Rachel said rubbing her eyes "..I told you it would bring you nothing but grief but of course you didn't listen to me! Your so stubborn Danny, that is the one thing I didn't like about you! Whenever you got something into your head you go with it, not considering the consequences not only for yourself, but for Grace and for me!" Rachel said, some of her sadness turning to anger and frustration. She got the ranting off Danny.

She took a shuddering breath and sat back down beside Danny, she lay her head on Danny's soft mattress and listening to the whoosh and beeping of the ventilator she drifted off into an undisturbed sleep

* * *

Chin and Kono were watching TV when Duke arrived. He strolled in, a sympathetic look on his face. When Kono saw him she jumped up to greet the middle aged cop.

"Duke! Hey! What's up?" Kono asked smiling as she shook his hand

"Just said I would come in to update ye on the case, and to check on how Chin is doing.." Duke admitted looking at Chin for an answer

"I'm fine!" Chin said in a narky tone, if one more person asked him that question he was going to go crazy!

Duke looked at Kono and nodded, thankfully he understood where Chin's anger came from

"So what d'ya got?" Kono asked

"Well..We have confirmed that the bomber was the suspect Rory Chang, he died on impact when he detonated the bomb.." Duke said "Turns out he was following ye from when ye started the case the day before...witnesses confirm they saw Rory at the crime scene when ye were there and a close expection of the crime scene showed that Chang had a portable microphone device hidden in Isabelle Harris's room so he knew he was being investigated so he decided to do something about it..by blowing up HQ.."

"He was smart..."Kono admitted

"Ya he was, we found his car parked a few blocks away from HQ. Upon searching the vehicle we found an earpiece so he could hear what ye were saying, and various pictures of the Five-0 team and Catherine at Kamekona's shrimp truck..We also found a camera and disturbingly it had pictures of Isabelle's corpse on it.."

"We ate at Kamekona's for lunch that day..he was stalking us!" Kono said in shock, Chin said nothing

"Yeah, we also found other disturbing pictures in the camera. A few included a picture of a young man smiling and enjoying life, the next showed the young presumed man dead, stabbed 12 times in the chest and neck.." Duke said horrified "We looked into it a bit more and found out that the victim was living in Texas, his name was Rory Chang" The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to take shape

"Turns out our suspect's real name is Harry Patterson, he was wanted in 4 states including Texas before stealing his victim's identity and coming here to Hawaii.." Duke informed the duo

"But why did he kill Rory?" Kono asked slightly confused

"Harry owed Rory money and decided it was easier just to kill him then to give him the money..he is sick" Duke said and little horrified Duke but this case just got to him

"Then why did he murder Isabelle?" Chin finally joined the conversation

"Harry lived here on Oahu for a month before the murder and unfortunately met Isabelle's Harris's father Billy Harris on a social night out, they became friends and when Harry needed more money to flee Hawaii and to support his drug addiction he asked Billy for a loan of twenty thousand dollars, we went round to question Billy Harris we knew he was not telling us important information and eventually Billy admitted he refused to give money to Harry. Harry threatened to kill him, his wife and his daughter, he succeeded in carrying out one of those..Isabelle Harris" Duke informed them, case closed. How could this sicko kill an innocent teenager, bastard! Kono thought

Kono looked at Chin who was sitting up in the bed listening to what Duke had to say. He was angry, this asshole Harry Patterson not only killed an innocent teenager but he also detonated that bomb at HQ with the intent of killing so much more innocent people.

"Duke how many people died?" Chin asked quietly

Duke hesitated at first but then said "19 people died, 13 more are critically injured" Duke said. Chin realised how lucky he was thanking whoever was looking over him that he did not die that horrible day

* * *

"Steeveee!" A faint voice called out to him. Steve could see a bright light in the distance. Hey..wait a minute...that sounded like his father! This could only mean one thing..Is he dead? He didn't want to be dead, what would happen to 5-0

The light grew brighter and brighter until Steve had to put a hand up to his eyes to shield his face

"Steeevee!" the voice also grew louder, it nearly scared Steve. Where the hell was he?!

That is when he saw it, stepping out of the bright streaming light came a familiar face. It was the face of John McGarrett smiling. He looked peaceful, Steve could hardly believe his eyes!

"D..dad?" He asked in shock squinting to see if the figure was real

"Hey son.." Papa McGarrett said softly, his eyes looked extra blue with all the white around them

"Dad?!" Steve smiled, he wanted to hug him in a hug bear hug but instead he just looked a smiled

"Am I ...dead?" Steve asked hoping his father would say no but half hoping his father would say yes, he just wanted to stay with him.

"No son, your halfway..." John McGarrett said. What does that even mean? Was he dead or not. Steve nodded

"I..uhm missed you dad.." Steve said slightly embarrassed

"I missed you too son.." John said sadly "But I don't want to see you here for another while, you'r way too young! So you have got to fight Steve...Do what you do best and fight son!" John said

"I am doing my best dad, i'm doing my best!" Steve shouted

"Try harder!" John said in a stern voice. Suddenly John was far away, Steve ran towards him but strangely he didn't get any closer.

"Just remember I'm so very proud of you Steven! ...I love you!" John said and with a whoosh of bright light John McGarrett was gone

"...I love you too Dad.." Steve whispered before feeling a strange sensation come over him. He turned away from the light, he had to fight!

_**"Charge to 360! We'r loosing him!" **_

* * *

Well well well Steve is in cardiac arrest again! Always getting himself into trouble. The whole story of Rory Chang/Harry Patterson was cleared up. Hopefully it all made sense, sorry if it didn't! Will Steve survive and did ye like the encounter he had with his late father? Let me know, I'd love to hear yer thoughts and don't worry (Sorry for all the Danny whump fans) Danny is going to be awake soon! there is a long road to recovery so baby steps!  
Unfortunately I'm starting college tomorrow so I might not be able to update for a while coz i'll be sooo busy, but i'll try my best 'coz I can't leave ye with a cliffie like this for long! Thanks review and bye


	7. Chapter 7

Back again and I just have to say how sorry I am to keep ye waiting this long, I recently started college so I don't hae much time on my hands so I apologize for that. I hope ye can forgive me!  
Anyway thank ye all so very much for the support so far, its amazing, just like ye! :P On with the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 7

"How's Steve and Danny?" Chin asked almost giving Kono a fright as she thought he was sleeping

"While you were sleeping I went and found Danny's doctor...They said that Danny's brain is more then likely going to swell either today or tomorrow, they don't know if there will be any permanent damage done yet..." Kono informed Chin

"..and Steve?" Chin asked wide eyed

Kono took a deep breath before exhaling deeply "..Steve is in a coma, he had a bleed in the brain and they had to operate...they.." Kono cleared her throat "..they don't know if he is going to wake up from the coma yet.." Kono added emotionally, trying to fight back the tears.

Kono had her eyes glued to the floor and as a single tear rolled from her glassy eyes she tried to hide it as best as she could from Chin. But Chin was her cousin, he could tell when Kono was upset. Kono felt a hand on top of hers she looked up to see Chin smiling comfortingly at her, he rubbed her hand in a circular motion

"It's going to be okay Kono, you know Danny and Steve they are strong and they will pull through this!...they will!" Chin said quietly trying to convince himself along with Kono

Kono only nodded in response, she was afraid to say anything just yet in case she would spontaneously burst into tears so she decided the easiest thing was just to nod and agree with what Chin was saying even if she wasn't 100% convinced. Kono was a worrier, she worried about every single thing, but right now she was worried about Steve and Danny. What of they don't pull through? They would be after loosing two of the finest men on the island of Hawaii. And of course she was worried that her cousin Chin would never be able to walk again, Chin is still going through extensive and painful physiotherapy sessions twice a day but thankfully the physiotherapist along with Danny's physician thought he was making good progress and they even commented that Chin could return to the Five-0 task force but not until he was fully healed and even at that for the first few months it would have to be all office work and gradually build his way out to the field.

As for her, she felt fine! Apart from the feeling of being breathless every now and again she felt good. Oh, and she couldn't stand up too fast either or else she would get an evil dizzy spell, probably due to the nasty concussion she sustained in the explosion. But one person was still missing from the puzzle, she still hadn't heard anything on Catherine and it worried her big time. When she asked Danny and Steve's doctor about Catherine they responded by "Sorry I haven't heard anything" or something along those lines. Heck she didn't even know of Catherine was alive or not and she had to find out!

"Uhm Chin is it okay if I go back to my room to rest, I'm tir-" Kono didn't get a chance to finish her conversation

"Are you okay?" A concerned Chin asked

"Yeah yeah M'fine, just need a sleep that's all..." Kono admitted

"Kono don't be silly! Of course you can go back to your room, you don't need to ask me! You just take care of yourself okay cuz?" Chin said

Kono nodded and smiled before slowly getting to her feet and walking slowly out of the room, she looked back one more time to see Chin was already beginning to doze off into a peaceful slumber.

Without anybodies permission Kono went on a little adventure, in search of Catherine. Kono and Catherine have become very close since they were the only two women in the Five-0 team, they grew to love each other like sisters. Like a sis-mance, if that makes sense.

She made her way through the big floppy doors heading for the ICU department. Her vision was beginning to grey and she knew soon she actually would have to get back to her room and rest, she hadn't had a good sleep in around 8 hours and she was beginning to feel the effects. She knew she couldn't ask anyone where Catherine was because she knew she would only send Kono straight back to her room where she belonged.

She slowly made her way through the brightly lit corridors which dug daggers in her already sensitive skull. She was coming to the ed of the corridor and she contemplated turning around now but she continued and at the end of the ICU corridor she saw a familiar face. There she was Catherine was lying down flat on the sturdy hospital bed, no cushions a huge blue tube sticking out of her mouth. She had a hospital gown roughly thrown over her body, she wasn't wearing it it was just thrown over her for privacy reasons. Kono could see a clear tube sticking out from her rib cavity. It was stained with a red liquid obviously Catherine's blood. Catherine had heart monitors stuck on her upper chest just below her collarbone and weirdly she also had a tube stuck to her nose. There was tubes everywhere. It scared Kono. The whoosh of the ventilator was extra loud in the dimly lit room. She looked like a rag doll, she looked so small in comparison to all the machine and tubes around her. To be honest she looked dead!

Bile slowly crept up Kono's throat but she soon swallowed it back down again. She sat down next to Catherine and held her pale cold and too still hand. She even felt like a dead person and believe me Kono knew what a dead person felt like!

"Hey Cath.." Kono found it hard to form words, it was very overwhelming "..It's me Kono..and I just want you to know I'm here okay..and Steve is doing okay so all you need to concentrate on is getting better okay...please get better!" Kono said emotionally as she stroked Cath's hand. She also lied about Steve being okay, she realised that if Catherine could hear her, worrying about Steve is the last thing she needed right now.

"Can I help you?" Kono heard a voice coming from behind her, she turned around to see a man dressed in a formal black trousers, shirt and tie with a white coat over that. He had a stetoscope placed neatly around the collar of his shirt and an ID tag hung from his white coat pocket. Dr. John Bayers

"I'm Dr. John Bayers, I'm Mrs. Rollins paediatric Consultant, Cam I help you?" He asked kindly

Kono made eye contact with the friendly consultant "I...is she going to be alright?" She asked shakily

Dr. Bayers hesitated briefly before answering "...We are optimistic, but it is still early days. Earlier this morning Catherine went into full respiratory failure, her lungs failed her so she will be one the ventilator for some time to come, even when she is awake we will keep her on the ventilator as her lungs need time to heal and fight against infection...but you do have to realise, her type of injuries are ..complicated and if we do have any more complications I'm not sure if we can save her" That earned a pained gasp off a teary eyed Kono "...I'm sorry but by the looks of things...you need to rest yourself. Lets get you back to your room okay.." Dr. Bayers said comfortingly placing a hand around Kono's shoulder and signalling a nurse to get a wheelchair.

Not even 15 minuted later Kono was back in her room, staring out the window hoping and praying everyone would be strong enough to pull through!

* * *

Rachel didn't leave Danny's side for one minute. She promised she would be there very step of the way and she wanted to keep that promise. She wanted her face to be the first face he sees when he wakes up. The team of professionals expected Danny's brain to swell at any minute so they were prepared they as didn't know how much damage this would cause

She slept soundly, she needed it as she rested her eyes on Danny's rocks hard mattress listening to the rhythmic sound of the heart monitors recording a healthy and steady heartbeat. Things were looking up and it brought a slight smile to Rachel's face. She hadn't see Grace in over three days, sonce the whole thing started and she missed her terribly! Thankfully Grace's friends mother which turned out to be a good friend of Rachel and who's husband was also with HPD offered to take Grace for however long as long as Danny got better. Rachel couldn't be more grateful to accept the kind offer but deep down she would always feel guilty for leaving Grace. She would always ring Grace every night updating her on Danny's condition and to say goodnight.

She shifted to make herself more comfy when the doctor entered. Rachel was suddenly wide awake. The doctor carried out some routine tests such a blood pressure and heart rate before addressing Rachel.

"Okay, we'r going to bring him for another CAT scan just to see if there is any bleed in the brain that could cause complications when his brain swells. We inserted the tube into his brain to drain any fluid which would cause complications so we will bring him for a CAT scan to determine if his brain is starting to swell..." The doctor informed Rachel. Rachel only nodded before slowly watching Danny's bed being lowered to flat while the doctors fixed the tubes and oxygen supply. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion.

Rachel was sent to the family waiting room, she was on the phone to Grace when the doctor walked in.

"Okay honey I gotta go...I'll tell Danno you love him..." Rachel said "...I'll give him a goodnight kiss for you.." Rachel said "I love you baby.." She finished before hanging up.

"How's Danny?" Rachel asked stuffing her phone into her trousers pocket

"The CAT scan did in fact reveal that Danny's brain is after swelling, I know it sounds bad but the earlier Danny's brain swells the better. the swelling may go down in the next day or two but we will monitor him very carefully over the next 24-48 hours, the next 2 days are critical and unfortunately we don't know the outcome...On top of that Danny's burns are showing signs of infection so we are putting him on a wide-spectrum antibiotic to fight the infection..we just changed the bandages on his burns so that won't contribute to the infection progressing..I have to say though, Danny is in critical condition. If I were you I would contact family members and maybe prepare yourself for the worst. I know this is terrible to hear but I have to be realistic ...I'm sorry I can't deliver better news.." The doctor said grimly

"C..can I see him?" Rachel asked fearfully

"Not right now, my team are just getting him settled in, we will call you when he is ready for visitors.." The doctor said "Any questions?" he asked again

Rachel nodded negatively before the doctor turned on his heels and headed towards the ICU once again.

Rachel was just left there in shock.

Until 20 minutes later when the doctor returned instructing her to follow him if she wanted to see Danny.

He handed her some hand disinfectant to apply on her hands so she would not contaminate Danny and worsen the infection.

She entered the room and sat down next to Danny one more time, she hated this!

She stood up and gently kissed Danny on the forehead

"That was from Grace.." She whispered as a single tear rolled down her face

* * *

I know I'm kind of leaving you the same place as the last chapter but don't worry I'll try have the next chapter up soon! R&R Please Please please!  
Only another 4 DAYS to the S4 Premiere sooooooooooo excited I can't even put it into words! The wait is finally over!

Review and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey here is chapter 8, thank ye for all the support I love it!

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a full three days before there was any noticable change in Danny's condition. Danny's ER team had brought him for yet another CAT scan and thankfully it showed a significant reduction of swelling in Danny's brain. They also decided it was time that they brought Danny out of the medically induced coma and measure the extent of damage, if any. Rachel was delighted with this news because apart from going home and spending the night with Grace she had spent the rest of her time beside Danny, talking and comforting him quietly. The doctors and nurses did warn her that Danny could be 100% fine and have no side effects at all or he could be completely dependent on people to do everyday normal tasks. It scared Rachel but she knew whatever the outcome she would be there by Danny all the way. He needed her.

It was eleven o'clock at night before the doctors came in and weaned Danny off the sedation and removed the endo-tracheal tube. It was a long 10 days but the wait was finally over, Rachel finally knew 100% that Danny was going to be okay, she was beyond relieved. After the team of professionals removed the irritating tube they replaced it with a plentiful supply of oxygen via a nasal cannula. It looked much better then the big blue tube sticking out from his mouth. Thankfully they also removed the drain from his skull and stitched it up very effectively. Now it was just a waiting game. The doctor checked his vitals every 2 hours to make sure Danny was stable, he looked out for any irregular heartbeat or irregular breathing patterns if they happened to show up he would be straight back on the ventilator and it was safe to say nobody wanted that!

Rachel rang Grace that night to update her on her father's condition, it brought a tear to Rachel's eye that because she had been away from Grace for so long. Grace had never been away from her mother for a whole week but thankfully Stan was back from a business trip in Beijing so now he could take care of her until Danny gets better. Rachel always rang every night to update her on Danny's condition and to say goodnight and everytime she did it broke her heart to say goodbye, even though she knew she wasn't too far away. She popped home several times to see her during the week away and she collected her from school every day to drop her home for Stan to mind her for the rest of the night. Even though she still saw Grace everyday, it broke her heart that she didn't get to snuggle her into bed and read her a bedtime story. But she knew Grace would understand.

Thankfully the doctors had noticed Rachel had stayed most nights since the whole situation started 10 days ago so they very kindly placed a hospital bed in the same room as Danny's. Rachel was so very grateful for the kind thought. Now she could sleep and be there if anything goes wrong. So that is what she did she hopped into bed and hoped tomorrow would be the day that Danny finally woke up.

* * *

The next bright morning Kono was discharged from hospital for the second time. She promised the doctors and nurses she would rest this time and try not run herself to the ground like she almost did last time when she went to visit Catherine. She will go home and get some rest once she knows for certain that everybody will be okay. She started with Chin, she went to visit him but was turned away because Chin was in the middle of a physiotherapy session, she couldn't disturb him. Thankfully Chin was gaining strength day by day he could stand now with the aid of to bars or crutches. The physiotherapist also put braces around Chin's legs so he would have extra support, Kono was happy with his progress but she also knew he had a long way to go.

She turned on her heels and decided to visit McGarrett. She hadn't seen him yet and to be honest she didn't know if she wanted to. She was afraid that he would look the same way as Catherine did or worse and it scared her. But she had to be tough and she walked towards the ICU. When she entered the ICU she went up the the receptionist and asked which room Steve was in.

"Excuse me, can you tell me which room Steve McGarret is in?" Kono asked her voice soft and innocent

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked already typing the details into the computer system

"Uhm..no, We work together...In Five-0 ...He is my boss.." Kono admitted

"He was brought in 10 days ago in the Iolani Palace explosion is that correct?" The receptionist asked once again

Kono nodded "Yeah thats him.." Kono confirmed

"I'm sorry but Steven is not allowed to have any visitors at the moment but I can page his doctor to update you on his condition?" the receptionist said

Kono was disappointed she really wanted to see Steve, so she accepted the next best thing "Yeah that would be great.." Kono said

Another 15 minutes of waiting in the busy waiting room and Kono saw a sophisticated looking man in a white lab coat walking towards her. She stood up and he shook her hand introducing himself.

"Hello my name is Doctor Ming, I am Steve's neurosurgeon and I have been in charge of Steve's care for the past 10 days.." Dr. Ming said as he shook Kono's hand. Neuro- that means brain, Kono thought this can't be good

"How is he?" Kono said wasting no time

"Why don't you come with me?" Dr. Ming said as he led Kono from the crowded waiting room and into his fancy and tidy office. This definately can not be good! Kono thought again as all the possible outcome ran through her already muddled brain

Kono sat down opposite Dr. Ming wide eyed and severely concerned for her friend and boss.

"Steve came in last week with an obvious bleed in his brain, we had to rush him into the OR to save his life, thankfully the operation was a success and we brought him down to the recovery ward, hours after the surgery however Steve went into full cardiac arrest..fortunately we were able to revive him but we had to rush him straight back to the OR as we suspected he was hemorrhaging within the brain, the surgery was tricky but thankfully he was strong enough to pull through...on top of the serious head injury Steve also had a broken sternum, 6 broken ribs one penetrated the right lung but we managed to re-inflate it, a broken collarbone and 2 broken vertebrae in his back.." Dr. Ming explained to a shocked and teary eyed Kono

"Fortunately his broken vertebrae did not severe the spinal cord so he will only be temporarily paralysed, we were also worried that the broken sternum affected his heart but after a special heart CT scan we concluded that no damage what-so-ever was done to Steve's heart which is good.." The doctor finished

"C...Can I please see him?" Kono asked

"I'm sorry bu-" Dr. Ming was interrupted by a desperate Kono

"-Please! I need to see him!" Kono pleaded

Dr. Ming sighed, she was a genuinely worried friend so against all regulations he let her see Steve.

"..Fine, follow me .." Dr. Ming rose from his chair and walked down the corridor until he reached room 348, where Steve was lying prone.

He led Kono into his room, closing the door gently behind him. Kono was emotional and DR. Ming could see that so he tried to comfort her in any way possible

"Look, Steve is young, he is strong...they are two very important factors when trying to fight something like this...but you have to be strong, they say that unconscious patients can feel your vibe when out cold..." said

"So Steve can sense that I am freaking out right now?" Kono said

The doctor nodded "...Maybe, I'm not sure but why don't you sit with him for a while...you can help him through this.." Dr. Ming said as he pulled up a chair and left the room momentarily

Kono just sat and stared for a few minutes, the bandages the tubes, the IV lines, the wires, the heart monitors every piece of medical equipment was on Steve's body and he didn't look recognizable, partly because he had had of his hair shaved off from the operation. Kono watched Steve's chest rise and fall, the only indication he was alive, he was breathing.

She finally took hold of his hand "Steve, what have you done to yourself this time huh?" She said emotionally. She found it hard to form words, she was so shocked so she just sat there instead looking at him. His broken collarbone was clearly visible under his skin and the center of his chest was dark purple in colour, it was severely bruised indicating he had a broken sternum. Kono inspected his body further, the side of his chest was also bruised suggesting a few broken ribs and he also had a black eye and a nasty deep gash above his right eye. He looked pale and a clear sheen of sweat covered his body.

Dr. Ming returned and ushered Kono out of the room. With one last glance she left Steve reluctantly hoping the next time she saw him he would look some bit better. The doctor encouraged Kono to go home and get some rest so she decided it was time she did exactly that. She needed to rest.

* * *

Rachel was sleeping peacefully opposite Danny in her hospital guest bed when she was almost certain she heard a groan. She opened her eyes and looked over to Danny but unfortunately Danny showed no signs of waking just yet. She studied Danny for another two minutes before plopping down in the bed once again.

It was dark when she woke again and this time she was certain she heard a groan coming from Danny's direction. She was up and out of bed and beside Danny in a millisecond hoping to see any sign of Danny waking up. And she did.

Danny eyes began to flutter under his eyelids and Rachel was so exited to see him finally starting to wake up.

"Danny? Danny Can you hear me?" Rachel said and Danny weakly lolled his head to the source of the voice. After a lengthy struggle Danny finally cracked open his eyes, breathing heavily and unsteady.

Rachel ran her hands through Danny's messed up hair as a single tear rolled down her cheek

"Your back!" She whispered in relief

Danny coughed weakly before trying to talk "Grace?" Danny asked his voice weak and quiet under the oxygen mask

Rachel smiled as yet another tear rolled down her cheek "Grace is fine Danny, she has been waiting patiently for you to wake up...so was I!" Rachel said rubbing Danny's shoulder

Danny nodded "Wha' h'ppened?" Danny asked weakly

"Am You were involved in an explosion at Iolani Palace but its going to be okay.." Rachel comforted

It registered with Danny that Iolani Palace was Five-0 HQ, wouldn't that have ment Steve Chin and Kono were all involved in the explosion aswell?!

He meant to ask about his three workmates and friends but he just couldn't find the energy as his eyes slid shut once more.

* * *

Yaay Dannys awake, ye happy?  
Good? Bad? let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry I have not updated sooner! After a lengthy battle with Leukeamia my little sister passed away on the 4th of October so I am still recovering from that...sorry

* * *

Chapter 9

The following evening and there was still no sign of Danny waking again. He slept all night and most of the following day without one word off of him. Rachel was a small bit worried, nothing was keeping him unconscious except himself and that scared her. She sat bu Danny day and night and when he opened his eyes last night it was all worth it, except now she felt like they were taking one step foward and two steps backwards. She just wanted it to be all over, she was getting impatient. She wanted things to be back the way they were, she wished none of this happened but unfortunately she doesn't have a time machine. She wanted to be with Grace because she knew she was going through allot, Grace knows that her father is fighting for her life and she can't do anything about it. The doctors won't let children in to see Danny yet and it must be tearing Grace apart, she hasn't seen him for 11 days straight, too long! And Rachel honestly believed that if Grace saw Danny and spoke to him it could help majorly in his recovery. But she couldn't do anything about it unfortunately Grace would just have to wait a little while longer to see her Danno.

Rachel offered to wash Danny that evening and the nurse eventually gave in after Rachel nearly begging her. After the nurse instructing her what to do Rachel carefully caught the sponge and began to rub Danny's skin with the luke warm sponge. It felt good, Rachel hated to admit it but a part of her still had feelings for her ex but she knew she probably could never act on it, she was with Stan now and even if she did act on her feelings for Danny she couldn't put herself through the terror of not knowing of Danny would be okay everyday he went to work. That is why they split up in the first place and if that happened again she couldn't out Grace through that kind of torture so she decided it was best to just keep her feelings locked up, for now.

After the bath Rachel carefully dried her ex husband off, it felt weird being this close again to her ex but she had to admit she liked it. Oh, if Stan caught her now she would be in big trouble. But right now Rachel didn't care it was only her and Danny in the room so she didn't have to worry about anything. She sat down after drying Danny off satisfied with her task, she picked up a girly magazine and started reading it when Danny started to stir. She threw the magazine on the ground and almost sprinted to Danny's bedside. She made it just in time to see Danny open his eyes. Rachel could see a slight smile form under the oxygen mask and it brought a smile to her own face to see Danny happy after everything he has been through.

"Hey sleepy head!" Rachel said smiling down at Danny

Danny smiled and tried to take off his oxygen mask. This was the moment of truth for Rachel and Danny's doctors and nurses; Brain damage or no brain damage? Danny had remembered Rachel saying that there was an explosion at Iolani Palace from when he woke up yesterday and he realised that Steve, Kono and Chin are nowhere to be seen. They worked at Iolani Palace too, they were all in Five-0 so doesn't that mean they were all involved in the explosion? Danny had to find out. He tried to remove the annoying oxygen mask that was covering his mouth and nose and with the help of Rachel he managed to remove it temporarily.

He tried to get his breathing back to a normal rate and it suprised Danny how much effort it took just to do simple things like fix his cushions or take off an oxygen mask. he closed his eyes momentarily before opening them to a concerned looking Rachel. His sense of hearing gradually came back to him.

"Danny? You okay do you want me to get a doctor?" Rachel said heading for the door but Danny quickly grabbed her wrist and shook his head

"M'fine.." Danny slurred as he shifted uncomfortably in the bed

Wh'h'ppened?" Danny asked just to confirm he wasn't dreaming that Rachel had said there was an explosion in Iolani Palace

"There was an explosion in Iolani Palace...Everything is okay though Grace is fine, don't you worry okay?" Rachel said stroking his hair

"H'long was I out?" Danny asked sleepily

"...You'r out for eleven days" Rachel said and Danny couldn't believe it. It felt like only a few hours to him not nearly two weeks!

Now the vital question, he knew Grace was okay but what about Kono, Chin and Steve. Here it goes

"Is everybody else okay?" Danny asked

"What do you mean?" Rachel said trying to delay time to come up with a valid excuse, she didn't want to tell Danny about the rest of the team's conditions just yet. She will wait until he gets a small bit stronger

"...Steve..C...hin. K'no?" Danny asked wide eyed

"Oh they are all just fine Danny, you just concentrate on getting better okay?" Rachel said as she leaned down to kiss Danny's forehead

"Its good to have you back Danny.." Rachel said relief evident in her voice, and so far there was no sign of any brain damage what-so-ever! This day couldn't get any better!

"M'Tired.." Danny said his eyes already starting to droop, his shoulders weak and slumped over his chest

"Get some rest Danny, you need it!" Rachel comforted as she placed a kiss on Danny's forehead

Danny attempted smiling as his eyes started to blink closed. Unfortunately Danny didn't get fully asleep as he caught Kono out of the side of his eye and suddenly he wasn't tried anymore. He immediately noticed that Kono had been crying as her eyes were puffy and red.

As she neared Danny's bed she quickly wiped her eyes before attempting a smile.  
"Danny glad you're okay!" Kono said relieved but sad at the same time

Danny smiled "Y'okay Kono?" Danny asked concern growing when he saw tears fill Kono's brown eyes once again

Rachel just stood there, she was dreading it. The truth would be revealed sooner rather then later.

"M'okay Danny..sorry" Kono turned away from Danny and Danny could see a single tear flow down her cheek. Something was not right!

Danny took a hold of Kono's right hand that was resting on the bed, giving a quick worried glance to Rachel he asked  
"Kono what's up?"

"Nothing Danny just you get some rest okay, I'm sorry..." Kono said as she tried to leave the room. But Danny had a firm hold of her hand and was not letting go until he got some answers. He pulled Kono closer to the bed and looked her straight in the eye, he needed to know what was wrong!

"Kono...please tell me!" Danny said panting exhausted from the exertion

Kono looked at Rachel, Rachel gave her a slight reluctant nod and Kono knew she could tell Danny

"It's...It's uhm.." Kono found it hard to form words

"Steve? Chin? Kono what's happening?" Danny demanded

"It's Steve and Chin...they'r not doing too well Danny.." Kono admitted

Danny swallowed thickly "What's wrong with them?"

"Chin broke his pelvis, he is finding it hard to walk and he has to get physiotherapy every day if he want to be a part of 5-0 again, they don't know if he is going to be ever able to be apart of 5-0 again, he is taking it pretty hard!" Kono said

"He is going to be okay Kono! I know Chin.. he is going to walk again, he is going to be part of 5-0 again! Chin is strong!.." Danny said  
"...and Steve?" Danny asked

"Uhm Steve...got a bleed in the brain Danny!" Kono said emotionally

"He really is a trouble magnet! How is he now?" Danny asked acting all tough but dying on the inside!

"They have him under a medically induced coma after they operated on him last week...he then heamorraged so they had to bring him back to the operating theatre now its just a waiting game!" Kono said

"The hospital is becoming like a home away from home to him now...he always get himself into sticky situations and he always comes out on top, the only thing is he drags some people down with him and they mightn't turn out so lucky!" Danny smiled looking from Kono to Rachel

"Danny what are you talking about?" Kono asked a hurt tone in her voice

"I think it's about time Steve stopped putting himself first and start thinking about the consequences of his actions! That's all if anything it's a bit selfish what he does...c'mon how many time did I have to save his ass from some drug dealers or arms deale-" Danny was interrupted by an annoyed and tired Kono, not a good combination!

" Danny, in case you didn't know Steve played the hero last week in the explosion and if it wasn't for him you probably wouldn't be here right now!" Kono said defending Steve, Rachel stepped in to try and solve the situation that might put more stress on Danny and cause more pain.

"I think it's a good idea if Danny gets some rest now..." Rachel stepped in. Kono looked at Rachel before looking back at Danny

"Yeah..." She nodded "...get some rest Danny.." She smiled before turning on her heels and leaving

Danny looked at Rachel confused "W..what was that all about?" Danny asked.

Rachel shrugged "I don't now but I do know you need some rest..." Rachel said

"What did Steve do Rach?" Danny asked sleepily

"what?" Rachel asked

"What was Kono on about? That if it wasn't for Steve I wouldn't be here right now?" Danny asked struggling to stay awake

"Oh that was nothing Danny really.." Rachel said picking up a magazine and started to read it, hopefully taking Danny's mind off of what Kono said

Danny just stared at her until she eventually cracked  
"Okay okay, you promise to get some sleep if I tell you?" Rachel asked

Danny nodded  
"Okay...Steve dragged you out of the fire before entering the burning building once again to drag Kono out then he went back in to get Catherine-"

"-Whoa whoa whoa, Catherine was in the explosion too?" Danny asked in shock

"Ya unfortunately" Rachel said

"How is she?" Danny asked grimly

"No word on her yet Danny...sorry" Rachel said

Danny took a deep breath before Rachel continued "...Steve went in for Chin, to get him out...he uhm...didn't come out.." Rachel said sadly

"What happened?" Danny asked

"According to Duke the roof collapsed trapping them...he said they were lucky they weren't killed on the spot.." Rachel explained

"Now you get some sleep okay!" Rachel said

Danny nodded and less then 15 minutes later he was asleep thanking that crazy ole SEAL for saving his life, and hoping he would have the strength to pull through!

* * *

Next chapter should be up before the end of next week! Review please ..thank you


	10. Chapter 10

Hello the next chapter is up...and I just want to say from the bottom of my heart a huge thank you to all the people who kindly reviewed this story and showed me support because as you know the last three weeks has been absolute torture and ye just know how to make it all better, thank ye all for keeping me and my family in your thoughts and prayers during this tough time I genuinely appreciate it!

(And To this anonymous reviewer calling herself "Angela" I would just like to say: Really Fuck Off if you don't like my Fanfic the purpose of Fanfiction is to use your imagination, fair enough if you don't like my story but don't review if you don't like it! I can write whatever way I like and nobody is going to tell me otherwise!) Sorry for my language, rant is over! Those type of people just really annoy me!

Anyway screw her and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10

Soon it was a solid three weeks since the explosion and Chin was on the verge of being discharged. Thankfully he was getting stronger day by day and now he could walk, he couldn't walk very fast or anything but he was getting there slowly but surely. he could stand on his own two feet with only a small walking stick as an aid. The team of nurses, doctors and physiotherapists working with Chin were delighted with their work. They knew how much it meant for Chin to walk again, after all he is a part of the Governor's elite Task Force so he needs to be fit and healthy to maintain his place in the task force. But Chin knew deep down that even if he never got the hang of walking again he would always be a member of 5-0. Steve wouldn't just throw him away like that.

That thought made Chin think how lucky he is. After all according to Duke, Steve was the one who saved nearly everybody in the task force. He considered Steve to be a hero as he put his own life on the line to save others and he succeeded greatly but unfortunately now they don't know if Steve himself would make it and that thought hurt Chin as he knew that Steve went back into the burning HQ to rescue him when most of the building collapsed on top of them.

Chin was confident that Steve was going to pull through and yesterday he found out from Kono that Danny was awake and talking. Chin had become very close with his boss, they were Ohana and Steve was there when he needed them the most like when Malia died or when his Uncle was in deep with the CIA.  
Then he found out about Catherine. Thankfully according to Catherine's good friend Kono she was improving steadily. She obviously needed time for her lungs to get over the traumatic experience of a full respiratory failure so she was still on a ventilator but her doctors were confident they would be able to take her off it soon. She was very like Steve, Chin thought, she was a fighter and thankfully it paid off in the end.

Chin was getting regular updates from Kono on the teams conditions as he can't really get up and visit them himself as he needs to build up muscle strength in order for him to walk again. As for Steve, the past three weeks were tough! He developed an infection that could of taken his life but thankfully Steve proved the doctors wrong once again. He pulled through and thankfully the infection has since cleared up but they still have him on a mild antibiotic just to make sure the infection does not return because if it does they weren't sure Steve's body could fight it. Steve was human after all!

"...Morning.." Chin heard and looked towards the door to see who was joining him. It was Kono.

"...Oh hey.." Chin said and directed his gaze out the window once again

"Okay don't look too excited to see me!" Kono joked which earned a slight giggle off Chin.

"...It's good to see you smiling again!" Kono said genuinely

Chin just smiled "...Feels good too!...How's Danny doin'?" Chin asked immediately

"I haven't seen him yet today, but last night he seemed good and almost begging the doctors can he leave! Grace is coming in to visit today I think..." Kono informed Chin

"Good, might be just what Danny needs at the moment!" Chin said also taking note of Kono's plastic bag that she had in her hand

"Hey..uhm, what'cha got there?" Chin asked

Kono had a wide smile on her face before pulling out a carton full of Chin's favorite snacks "..Do not tell anyone but I got Coco-Puffs!" Kono smiled

Chin could not have been happier to see something so simple like Coco-Puffs. Just what he needed! "Aww Kono thank you" he said, he just loved those heavenly balls of tasty Coco!

"I knew it would make you happy!" Kono said smiling

Chin only nodded, not because he didn't want to talk but because he had half his mouth stuffed with the chocolaty heaven.  
When he eventually swallowed he felt very grateful  
"Thank you Kono! I don't know what I would do without you!" he said stuffing his mouth once more

Kono giggled "It's only Coco-Puffs cuz, no need to get all sentimental about things!" Kono said punching Chin's upper arm playfully

"You know it's not just the coco-puffs, you are the best cousin anybody could ask for!" Chin admitted

"I'm gonna hold you to that.." Kono said and smiled happily as she watched Chin stuff his mouth one more time.  
She felt the exact same way, he was also the best cousin she could ever ask for!

* * *

The day seemed to slip away and soon it was evening again. It was quiet is Steve's room apart from the beeping of the heart monitors and the slight whoosh of the ventilator. Steve looked a lot better, the bulky bandage on his forehead was replaced with a smaller one and his heart rate seemed to be even and steady.

However it wasn't all good his lips had a blue tinge to them and he was as pale as a ghost. Danny was allowed to visit Steve for half an hour max during the evening and Danny was beginning to take mental notes on his friends condition. It was clear to Danny that his friend was still fighting off the lethal infection which could have and still could take the life of his partner. But Steve was a fighter and Danny had to think positive.

It had been a hectic three weeks, Steve's heart had stopped 3 times yet he pulled through every time! He couldn't give up now, Danny wouldn't let him. Apart from Steve Danny was excited to see his daughter Grace when she came around after dinnertime this evening. That is less then an hour away! It has been way too long since Danny saw Grace last, 3 weeks, he had never been away from her for so long! And he missed her like hell! So much so that one night he cried himself to sleep like a baby after getting off the phone with her to say goodnight. But himself and Rachel both agreed not to bring her up to the hospital earlier as Danny was in a bad shape and that would only upset Grace.

"...Grace is coming round this evening, what am I going to say when she asks about Uncle Steve huh?" Danny asked an unconscious Steve, fully convinced that he could hear him

"I have been thinking and I think I am going to ask the nurses and doctors here to keep a room reserved for the five-0 team since one of us always seem to end up in this hellhole! Well it's more then likely gonna be you ..again! The invincible Navy SEAL, done tours in Kapul, Iraq and yet you end up here...this proves one thing Steve...this proves that you are human after all, yay!" Danny said as he did a small happy dance in his wheelchair

"You are human after all" Danny sighed sadly "Look I usually don't go all soft when it comes to situations like this but..." Danny took Steve's hot and clammy hand in his "..but you need to pull through, you need to fight like you have never fought before..if not for me but for Grace..you can't leave her! We have grown very close over the years and no matter how much we bicker about who is driving _my car_ or not and arguing about some crazy decisions you make without even consulting the team first you have to know Steve that me, and the rest of the team would do anything for you, ok, and I would do anything to protect you because that is what partners are for! And the last thing I want to see is for you to get hurt! Like I said..._I have your back, always!" _Danny said

That is when the nurse entered "Danny time's up we'r going to have to bring you back to your room now..i'm sorry!" The nurse said

"That's okay I said what I needed to say" Danny turned back to Steve "Just fight ya goof!" Danny said before leaving

As Danny entered his room his smile grew as his ex-wife and his beautiful, magnificent daughter were standing in front of him waiting patiently. Grace was so excited to see Danny as she giggled happily but Rachel said to wait until Danny was in bed to give him a hug.

Danny got settled in the bed, the nurse took his vitals and left.

"C'mere monkey!" Danny said his arms wide open as Grace came barreling towards him. Danny engulfed his little girl in a massive bear like hug. Rachel only laughed in the background happy to see her daughter and her ex-husband, Grace's dad reunited again.

Danny didn't want to let go, he closed his eyes momentarily as he took in the fruity scent off his daughter's hair, god he missed her!  
"Danno, your squashing me!" Grace said laughing and Danny immediately released her

"Sorry monkey, I just missed you too much y'ano.." Danny said his hand slight wrapped around her shoulder

"I missed you too Danno.." Grace said "Are you all better now?" Grace asked

"Uhmm..ya I guess, Danno's still a little bit tired but I always got time for my little girl!" Danny said as he kissed her forehead

"Where's Uncle Steve?" Grace asked the dreaded question. Danny looked at Rachel hoping she would step in and intervene, thankfully she did when she saw Danny's desperate look

"-Gracie Uncle Steve was in the accident I was telling you about with Danno, he is in the hospital aswell and...he is very sick but the doctors and nurses are taking good care of him!" Rachel said gently

"Is he going to be oka-" Grace was interrupted by Danny

"-Is he going to be okay?! Let me tell you something, Uncle Steve is going to be fine I promise, he is superSEAL remember?" Danny said

Grace only nodded in response as Danny gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze. Danny looked at Rachel who had an unsure look on her face, she knew it was possible Steve lost this battle and then what would Danny do, he promised Grace that he would survive and if he didn't that would crush Grace even more!

Grace pulled out a piece of paper that was folded neatly in her pocket

"We had Arts&Crafts in school today, I drew this for you." Grace said showing Danny the colouful picture. It was of her and Danny in the hospital except Danny was the only one in the hospital bed. In neat handwriting above the picture it read '_Get well soon Danno'. _It nearly brought a tear to Danny's eyes but he managed to fight them back, he couldn't cry in front of his daughter, that was not happening

"Open it up!" Grace insisted

Danny flipped open the card and it read; _"Get well soon Danno...love you forever..Grace" _that did bring a tear to Danny's eye as it trickled down his face but thankfully Grace didn't notice.

"And then I came up with this idea..look I signed it and so did all my friends in school...they all want you to get better!" Grace said

Danny was touched as he looked at all the other names written on the opposite side of the card "Wow, you are popular monkey!" Danny said, Grace laughed

They all laughed the evening away, but even in the company of the one little individual that mattered the most to him in the entire world, the thought of Steve fighting for his life still lingered painfully in the back of his mind

* * *

Spoiler for next chapter Steve wakes up! please review let me now what ye think  
P.S ye were right. writing totally helps...THANK YOU!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank ye all for the kind reviews, it just makes writing so much easier when you know the individual reading the fanfic is enjoying it so thank you! :)

* * *

Chapter 11

Steve was beginning his long journey back to consciousness. He could hear mumbled voices of what sounded to be Steve's doctor taking his vitals, he could hear the steady beep of the heart monitors and he could smell the distinct smell of disinfectant meaning only one thing, he was in the hospital again. He could also feel something blocking his airway, he found it hard to breath through and it irritated him greatly. With the little energy he had he reached up to try and remove the obstructive object but he found himself being stopped as the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder reassuring him it was only the tubing from the ventilator that was shoved down his throat to help him breath. Steve didn't really care he just wanted the thing out of his airway so he could breath properly.

The doctor gave orders to the nurse who was standing beside him and soon she came back with a needle and a clear liquid inside

"Steve, it's going to be okay we are going to take out the tube but we have to sedate you first but when you wake up the tube is going to be gone, okay relax.." The doctor said. Steve didn't want to be out to sleep again, by the sounds of things he has done plenty of that already. What happened anyway? How in the hell did he end up here? And it was slightly concerning him that he didn't hear any familiar voices of the Five-0 team.

As he tried to control his breathing the sedative was entered through Steve's IV which trailed out form his left arm. Steve felt the sedative slowly take over his body, he was tired, he was numb then he felt no more as his world turned black once more.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Kono decided to pay her boss a visit. As she neared Steve's room in the intensive care unit in the hospital she could see 2 or 3 medical personnel surrounding Steve. Her level of concern spiked, was it the infection? Has it got worse? She had to find out

She opened the door of Steve's room only to be turned back immediately by one of the nurses inside. Kono was told nothing as she was told to go wait in the waiting room down the corridor and wait until the doctors came to her. Kono demanded answers!

"Whats going on?! Is Steve okay?" Kono asked breathlessly

"I'm sorry M'am but you are just going to have to go wait in the waiting room, Dr. Ming will be there as soon as possible to update you on Steve's condition." The nurse said redirecting Kono to the waiting room situated at the end of the dimly lit corridor

Kono had no other choice but to follow orders as she made her way down to the waiting room she hoped and prayed that it was good news, she couldn't handle anymore bad news.

A nerve wracking 20 minutes later Kono saw a sophisticated young doctor enter the waiting room and come straight towards her, Kono noticed he had a slight smile on his face and Kono's confidence grew, she wasn't as nervous anymore after all he wouldn't really be smiling if Steve was still fighting for his life or worse, if he was dead so Kono took this as a good sign.

She stood as neared her "How is he?" Kono asked without delay

"I think there is someone who wants to see you.." The doctor smiled and looked at Kono as Kono covered her mouth with both her hands, she was so relieved. Dr. Ming worked his magic as he out an arm around Kono's shoulder and guided her towards Steve's room.

Before entering the doctor did warn her that he might not make any sense as the sedative was still wearing off, he would be groggy and tired which was to be expected. DR. Ming also informed that there didn't seem to be any signs of any brain damage when he examined his patient earlier. They brought Steve for a CAT scan while Kono was waiting and everything seemed to be in perfect working order. Kono was beyond excited! It has been 3 weeks and 2 days since Steve was conscious last.

Konno couldn't stop smiling as she neared the room the doctor smiled and left leaving Kono to enter the room by herself. She first opened the door slowly to have a peek in and she was delighted to see Steve awake staring aimlessly up at the ceiling, thankfully he didn't catch Kono's peeping.

Kono took a deep breath and had to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. With that she entered the room. She slid into the room gracefully smiling softly as she did so. Steve lolled his head to the side, his eyes open half mast as he swallowed thickly. He managed a weak smile as he saw Kono alive and well as suddenly the horrific memories of D day came flooding back to him. The case, lunch in Kamekona's, Catherine...explosion! Steve was relieved to see Kono alive and well but what about the rest of his team? And Catherine?

"K'no.." Steve whispered as Kono came closer

"Hey boss..." Kono said cheerfully taking a seat near Steve's bed "How'r you feeling?"

"M'ok.." Steve said in a weak groggy voice, it was clear to Kono that he was having trouble even staying awake

"You had us all worried there for a minute boss.." Kono said

"D..anny?" Steve asked

"Danny? Oh he is fine, he is just resting upstairs but don't you worry he is fine I promise!" Kono reassured Steve, the last thing he needed right now was to worry about other people, he needed to concentrate on getting better.

"Chin?" Steve asked ticking people off the list

"Chin is fine too, he did break his pelvis but don't worry with physiotherapy he will be back on his feet in no time!" Kono said

"Cath'rine?" Steve asked, the last person to be ticked off his list

Kono was quiet for a minute, she had to say something but what? What could she possibly say?

"Catherine is fine too Steve...you just worry about getting better yourself" Kono informed

"What aren't y'telling mee?" Steve asked tiredly

Kono sighed, she couldn't keep anything from Steve "She went into full respiratory failure when she first came in, don't worry they brought her back and everything but she is still on a ventilator and she is still sedated but that is all part of the recovery process.." Kono said sadly

"Sh'gonna b'okay?" Steve yawned

Kono nodded "She is allot lie you y'ano, a fighter...of course she will be okay!" Kono said

"Danny gonna b'okay?" Steve asked, the three most important people in his life Catherine, Danny and his younger sis Mary but since Mary was on the mainland he didn't have to worry about her too much. Steve hoped that nobody told Mary about his condition, he didn't want to worry her he was fine after all! No need to drag Mary all the way back to Hawaii when she has a job and friends in L.A, he could look after himself!

"Danny is going to be fine..I promise.." Kono said rubbing circles with her thumb on Steve's shoulder

"Y'didn't tell Mary did you?"Steve asked hoping he already knew the answer

"No, we didn't...sorry I can call her no-" Kono was interrupted by Steve

"No, don't wanna worry her" Steve insisted

Kono only nodded and smiled "Fair enough" Kono could see Steve's eyes droop shut and his breathing becoming heavier. He was clearly exhausted

"You go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up" Kono said. Steve couldn't argue, he couldn't say anything only fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Danny woke up to see Kono sitting by the side of his bed.

"..Hey.." Danny said yawning and wiping his eyes

"Hey" Kono said a wide smile spread across her face

"Wh...Why you so happy?" Danny asked half suspicious

"Okay I can't stay long but I got some good news, I think you will like it.." Kono teased

"C'mon spit it out!" Danny said, patience was not his strong point

"Okay okay...Steve's awake!" Kono said excitedly

"What? Oh thank God! Is his infection cleared up?" Danny asked, this news just made his day

"Yeah, well most of it anyway...he is still very tired and groggy but he is awake and thats all that matters!" Kono squealed

Danny smiled delighted with life as he threw his legs over the side of the bed

"Woah Danny what'cha doing?" Kono asked

"Going to see Steve.." Danny said determined

"You sure your strong enough?" Kono asked "The last thing we need is to see you face plant onto the floor in front of Steve.."

"I have already been to see him, yesterday..I gave him a little pep talk that he has to fight and be strong for Grace and me.." Danny smiled as Kono checked with the nurse to see if it was okay to bring Danny to see Steve. With her approval Kono brought over a wheelchair

"Well looks like your little pep talk worked.." Kono smiled

"I'm glad he listened to me...for once" Danny laughed as he was wheeled out of his room bound for Steve's room..

* * *

Review...please? Thank You!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey back again! Sorry I haven't posted fro a long time, my life is busy at the moment with college work etc :(  
Anyway, its been so long so lets remind ourselves of what happened in the last chapter! Steve was beginning to wake up much to everybody's delight and we finished the last chapter with Danno on his way to Steve's room to see him, so here it is...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Danny sat next to McGarrett's bed for most of the evening, patiently waiting for any sign of the stubborn SEAL to open his eyes again. But still nothing and Danny was beginning to get cranky mostly because he was exhausted himself! Danny realised that he would eventually have to go back to his own bed but he really wanted to see McGarrett awake before he went back, so he decided he would wait a little while longer, until he is hunted back to his room by one of the night staff nurses.

"C'mon McGarrett How long y'gonna keep a man waiting...huh?" Danny said nervously as he rested his head in the palm of his hand, he closed his eyes momentarily when the door opened.

"Still asleep?" Kono asked nearing Danny with a sparkling bottle of refreshing water

Danny sighed annoyingly "Ya, true McGarrett style...always keeps you waiting!" Danny joked as he opened the bottle a took one large gulp

"How you doing?" Kono asked seeing the dark circles clearly visible around Danny's tired eyes

Danny smiled "Honestly?" Danny took another gulp of refreshing water "...Im tired..exhausted actually.." Danny admitted wiping his eyes

"Okay, back to your room.." Kono said already taking hold of Danny's wheelchair

"-No! Kono just wait, i'm not leaving until I see this goof is okay..." Danny said swatting Kono's hand away from the wheelchair

Kono knew he wouldn't give up so she gave in and she giggled slightly

"What?" Danny asked confused

"It's just...cute" Kono said a huge smile spread across her petite face

Danny on the other hand had a tired hand had a confused and tired look on his face, the complete opposite to Kono  
"Wh..What's cute?" Danny asked

"Ye.." Kono said gesturing between Danny and a sleeping Steve "...you really do care..."

Danny was kinda shocked by Kono statement but tried to hide it "..Of course I care! I may mock him sometimes but at the end of the day I am his partner, I would do anything to protect him, the same he would do for me..."

"Aww Danny's getting all soft" Kono mocked while Danny blushed

"Its the truth!" Danny said defending himself "Hey...How's Chin?"

Kono sighed "The doctor thins he is making good progress, he can walk now with the aid of crutches...it'll be a while before his out chasing criminals down the street though.." Kono said honestly, visibly upset

"Don't worry Kono, he will always be part of Five-0!" Danny said

"I just never pictured Chin being anything else but a cop, Five-0 is his life! He needs to walk again!" Kono said her eyes glued to the floor

Danny rubbed Kono's back comfortingly "Hey, Hey look at me.." Danny cupped Kono's face and redirected her gaze into Danny's blue eyes  
"Chin is going to be apart of 5-0 again! He will recover, it will be tough but we will be by his side the whole time!" Danny said softly

Kono tried her best not to cry, but she couldn't stop the one tear from running down her cheek "Thanks Danny.." She smiled emotionally

Suddenly the duo heard a faint "Danny?" in the background. It didn't come from him, it didn't come from Kono that could only mean one thing...Steve was beginning to wake up

Kono wheeled Danny closer to Steve. Danny lay his hand gingerly upon Steve's bare shoulder.

"Hey, Hey Steve? Can you hear me buddy?" Danny asked hoping for a response

"D'nny?" Danny heard the weak and raspy voice but he didn't care,all he cared about was that now he knew Steve was going to be okay! He obviously had a long way to go but he was awake and that is a big step in the right direction!

Steve's eyes began to flicker and Danny had to admit he was excited as he smiled across to a smiling Kono who was situated on the opposite side of Steve's bed holding his hand. It had been almost a month since he saw his boss and best friend awake and Danny was beyond happy!

After a short but tired struggle Steve managed to open his heavy eyelids and look straight into Danny's tired dark blue eyes. Danny smiled

"Kept us waiting long enough!" Danny joked, Steve managed to giggle slightly but winced at the pain it caused

"S'rry.." Steve said

"How'r you feeling?" Kono asked

"M'tired!" Steve said

"H..How can you be tired?! You have been sleeping with the past three and a half weeks!" Danny said waving his arms

Steve only did a poor attempt at rolling his eyes, "Y'okay?" Steve asked to Kono

"Im Okay Steve, seriously.." Kono was interrupted by another ranting Danny Williams

"-Typical Steve, worrying about others when he is obviously the one in the hospital bed-" Danny knew this wasn't the time nor the place but he couldn't hold himself back!

"M'guessing y'okay?" Steve asked

"What gave that away?" Danny said in a narky tone, Danny was tired hence he was beginning to get cranky

"Y'ranting.." Steve said blinking

"Im not ranting Steve, I'm just stating the obvious..there's a difference!" Danny said sarcastically

Steve began to cough, the coughing fir grew until it actually had Danny worried. He lay a hand on Steve's shoulder as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Hey Steve!? You okay? Breath.." Danny said "Kono get a doctor!" Danny said but Kono was already on her way

"No!..." Steve managed to say between coughs "M'okay!" Steve's coughing suddenly died down "My throat is dry.." Steve said

"That's probably from the ventilator.." Danny said stating the obvious once again

Steve nodded "You should probably get some rest Steve.." Kono said

"-Been resting all day.." Steve smiled

"More like all month.." Danny joined in

"Wh..what about Chin?" Steve asked looking at Kono who then looked at Danny for confirmation

"Chin broke his pelvis in the explosion, the fracture interfered with nerves going to his legs and well...he couldn't feel his legs.." Kono said nervously

"He gonna be okay?" Steve asked wide eyed

"He is getting extensive physiostherapy twice a day, he is getting better but he won't be an active part of five-0 fro a while.." Kono said sadly

"Unless you haven't seen, I don't thin this guy will be either.." Danny said gesturing to Steve

Steve, for once accepted that he won't be chasing serial killers down the Hawaiian beach anytime soon and just nodded his head too tired to argue with Danny in his state "Just tell Chin take all the time he needs, he has got us!" Steve said

"Thanks Steve.." Kono said rubbing circles with her thumb on Steve's shoulder

"Catherine?" Steve asked, Danny hopped he wasn't going to ask about her this soon. What could he say?

"Uhm...Catherine is doing good.." Danny said

"What's wrong with her?" Steve knew his partner way too well to sense when he is not telling the truth

"Uhm well.. she kinda went into respiratory failure when she first came in.." Danny admitted

"What?!" Steve tried to sit up straight to absorb the new information but Kono just pushed him back gently into a lying position

"Her doctor says she will make a full recovery though nothing to worry about!"

"Danny you just said my girlfriend went into respiratory failure how can I not worry!" Steve said his voice full of concern

"-They have her on a ventilator until they know she can breath by herself.." Kono added

"She is gonna be fine Steve!" Danny said

"Can you guarantee that?" Steve said, he wasn't angry or anything just really concerned

That is when Steve's doctor and nurse came in for Steve's vital check-up

"good to see you are awake Commander.." Dr. Ming said taking out his stetoscope placing it against Steve's chest and listening to Steve's heartbeat

"Good strong heartbeat.." confirmed as the young blonde nurse next to him took notes

Doctor Ming then put the blood pressure cuff around Steve's bulky bicep and took his BP reading which thankfully was also normal and healthy. He then asked Steve his name, date of birth and what month they were in, in which Steve passed with flying colours!

"You are well on your road to recovery! Thankfully there is no brain damage but we will take you for another CAT scan tomorrow morning just to make sure.." Doctor Ming said to Steve and his friends, being Danny and Kono.

"C...Can you check the condition of Catherine Rollins? Please she was brought in with me and i just want to know how she is.." Steve almost begged, for the first time in his life

"Will do Commander but I advise now that you get some rest, and by the looks of things you" Doctor Ming pointed at Danny " Could use a rest too.."

Danny nodded tiredly. With a friendly smile the doctor and the nurse left the room

"Danny you should get some rest you look exhausted!" Steve said

"Says you-" Danny said

"Just please Danny don't argue, not now!" Steve said as Danny finally accepted getting some rest as Kono began to wheel him out of Steve's room

"Hey Danny...thanks buddy!" Steve said smiling

_"Good to have ya back Steve!"_ Danny said as he finally left the room

* * *

Not the best chapter but there are only i'd say around 3/4 chapters left in the fic...

_**thank ye soo much for all the reviews i literally love them, they make me sooo happy :) Dont stop now! Your going sooo good ;)**_


End file.
